Chaotic Existence
by tohonomike
Summary: Xander Goes To Cheyenne Mountain after Halloween due to a family connection. Parts 25-27 are up! Really!
1. Chapter 1

Chaotic Existence Author: Tohonomike tohonomike AT Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine. 

**This is dedicated to those of you who watched the show.**

**November 3rd, 1997**

"Buffy! Xander's being taken out of the school by the military!" Willow Rosenberg shouted as she entered the library. Buffy looked up in shock, as did Rupert Giles, Watcher to the Slayer.

"Why?" Buffy asked in shock, "Slow down Willow, take a breath. What's going on? What do you know?"

"Well, we were in the halls passing the office when some people in uniforms came out and saw Xander. I-I think one of them I've seen before…oh! His grandfather."

Rupert sighed with relief, then Buffy also did, the Watcher nodding, "Ah good, then, then perhaps it's a family matter…"

The doors to the library opened abruptly to reveal their friend and an older man in uniform who looked around in recognition.

"Hey guys…" their friend said with a wan smile, "Guess you heard?"

Willow and Buffy both ran up and hugged their friend, who turned to Giles without letting go of the girls.

"Hey Giles, I'm moving to Colorado…today."

"Oh, th-that's unexpected, Xander. I hope all is well?" the Watcher responded with a half-suspicious look toward the adult.

"Yeah, you could say that," the young man smiled, "I'm moving to live with my grandfather because of what happened last Friday night?"

The Scoobies looked up at the Halloween reference, the Heart of the Gang continuing, "Yeah, I dressed as grandpa and we both remember most of each other's secrets. So while Tony and Jessica deal with the police and rehab, I have to move to Colorado Springs so I'm not a security risk."

Rupert looked to Xander's grandfather, who seemed a man of character, "A-and what else should we expect?"

"Myself and a select few will keep in touch with you via Alexander here, Doctor Giles. No one else would believe me if I tried to involve official channels. So you can expect Alexander to have a few friends with him when he visits."

"Oh, then that's fine, uh…"

"I'm sorry, son, I'm Hammond. Major General George Hammond, US Air Force."


	2. Chapter 2

Chaotic Existence 2 Author: Tohonomike Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine. 

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

**November 18th, 1997**

To: Willow AT XLH AT Settling in.

Hey Wills, it was great to see you when I came to pick up the rest of my stuff last week. As I told you then I'm taking placement exams and such. Grandpa George (wow a relative I'm not ashamed of LOL) sounds a lot like you, telling me he knows I can do better than I think.

Guess what? My middle name is worse than we thought … it's actually Lavelsky! Apparently mom was a Russki student that defected and got pregnant with me. I was her way into the States, I guess, and that's what caused grandpa to start having big-time falling outs with his stepson Tony. Hadn't seen any of the others except for Rory and a couple others of Tony's family. I have cousins! And they bathe! LOL (I hope that means laugh out loud and not something bad) One's five and the other's like 8. Both girls.

Went to Grandpa's work for a little while, met a few interesting people, nothing too out of the normal…

FLASHBACK

Captain Carter, Doctor Frasier and the women personnel burst into the room Hathor had designated as her lair, to find the unconscious Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson both tied by hands and feet face down on the floor. Beyond them, sitting against the therapeutic hot tub, they found General Hammond's grandson Alexander, looking like he'd been crying a while ago, ribbon device on one forearm, and Colonel O'Neill's service weapon in the other. Hathor's lifeless body lay next to him, head on his lap. They could see how the holes in her chest and across the back of her neck had finished host and snake efficiently and immediately. And on the floor what seemed to be half of a Goa'uld's remains. They also noted how her hair had been tidily moved behind her ears with care. He looked up them with a lost look, then back at her.

"One minute I'm up in the parking lot waiting for my grandfather to finish his meetings before he was going to take me out to buy clothes and such. Next minute I'm waking up next to her after the best four hours of my life. I wake up again, and she's going to put a snake thingy in Colonel O'Neill. I staked Jess when he was taken; I couldn't let it happen to someone else no matter how I felt."

Carter moved next to him and he handed her the gun, and she cleared her throat, "Alexander, it wasn't your fault; it's amazing you could overcome the chemicals. Why do you have the ribbon device on you?"

"Wha---? Oh, she filled me with that metal stuff so I could be a better consort; said she was very impressed with my …"

"That's okay…can I have it for now?"

"Uh, sure, um, are the Doc and Colonel alright? I hope I didn't hurt 'em; I really wasn't myself."

"They'll be fine," Carter answered, wondering how a kid could take down a black ops professional like O'Neill, especially as out of it as the young man seemed to be. She looked over and noticed a bit of singe on the back of Jack's trousers. "Alexander? What happened to Colonel O'Neill's pants?"

The young man's eyes winced as his face grimaced, recovering quickly as he seemed from the pheromones of Hathor, "Oh, um, he was starting to call for the guards…and I didn't want to hurt him … and I knew this thing hurt … so I …"

Teal'c came to the assistance of the seemingly capable if untried young man, "Shot him in the mikta."

"Yeah…there."

END FLASHBACK

…so I seem to be making a good first impression, maybe even more memorable than when Buffy came to Sunnydale. Anyway, give everybody but Deadboy my love.

Xander.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaotic Existence 3 Author: Tohonomike, tohonomike AT Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine. 

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

**November 23rd, 1997**

To: Willow AT XLH AT Girl like Buffy

Hey Wills, miss ya.

So there's a girl just like Buffy, but Jamaican, huh? Wow. And I am responsible, not Deadboy.

And yeah, the middle name's Lavelsky. Weird I know. Anyway, I've been going through the placement exams; I guess I'm likely to be either home-schooled, or military-schooled. I think grandpa is hoping after Halloween and all that I'll follow in his foot steps. Since I'm here, I've been giving it some thought…

FLASHBACK

In the four days since the Hathor 'event' Xander had been run through LOTS of tests, many of which he firmly believed were revenge by Colonel O'Neill for the 'mikta' shootage. The serene smugness of the older man radiated as the SFs put him through the paces as soon as Doctor Frasier had given Xander a relatively clear bill of health. Everyone was surprised that he seemed to have such a high resistance to pain, amazing stamina and resolve, and decent-enough if rusty-seeming unarmed combat skills.

This led to a closed session between General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c that brought him to the current moment.

The Jaffa looked down at the young man, who picked himself up tiredly after yet another sparring session, "You are doing much better now, AlexanderHarris. If we can get you into shape you have the ability to become a fine warrior as well as an officer in your Tauri military."

"Thanks, Teal'c, if my body goes along with it I think I'd like that."

The former First Prime nodded, then noted the time, "I believe it is time for you to shower and meet with your grandfather and Colonel O'Neill about the results of your examinations."

The young man walked into the briefing room half an hour later to find a thin Air Force major Xander's memories recalled as Paul Davis the Pentagon liaison, a seedy Air Force colonel he recalled as the NID's Harold Maybourne, Doctor Frasier, and SG-1 with his grandfather as they seemed to review identical folders with his name on them. General George Hammond smiled at him.

"Come in, Alexander," the man bade him, somehow from him and the SGC folks his real name made him feel special instead of about to be punished for something, "I'd like to introduce you to Colonel Maybourne and Major Davis. We've covered that we still aren't sure how the combination of Hathor's pheromones and introduction of naquada into your bloodstream resulted in the ribbon device linking our minds during the recent events. But without the ability to reproduce the effect without at least finding another Goa'uld queen of similar ability…"

Maybourne jumped in, "Excuse me general, kid, what we want to do is observe you over time, here at the SGC, and see how much you retain and can develop on."

Hammond looked unhappy about the interruption, and took back the conversation, "Alexander, your test results have come back… and the Pentagon would very much like you to consider a couple of options regarding your future."

"It doesn't involve too many more of Doctor Frasier's big needles, does it…sir?"

Jack snorted, getting a mild glare from the doctor, but Maybourne answered, "Alexander, your ongoing medical records would simply be copied over to us, possibly on a monthly basis. Since we don't have the ability to recreate the conditions, we're only interested in results. Correct, Major Davis?"

The Pentagon liaison looked up from the paperwork, "That's right, Colonel. Alexander, the two options are to be brought on as an entry-level civilian consultant, with basic salary and benefits in exchange for your cooperation—"

"Excuse me, Major," Xander interrupted, "I'd get paid? Any chance at going through the Gate?"

Maybourne smiled, "Not in that capacity, son. But the second option would give you a chance at it. Major?"

"Yes, uh, in spite of your age, your scores are extremely high for what the Pentagon is hoping to study. If you were to join the Air Force, your tests show you as most of the way toward completion of both Bachelor's and Master's degrees in Aerospace Engineering, marginal literacy in four languages and substantial capability in most of the same skill sets as your grandfather General Hammond, here."

"So I'd be an officer or something? What's the benefit to me?"

"Well, we haven't really considered details like rank," Major Davis admitted, "But we would provide you with as much training and in-house educational support as possible."

"So I'd be assigned here? Only here?"

Major Davis nodded though Colonel Maybourne looked very slightly annoyed as Hammond answered his grandson.

"That's right, Alexander, and the orders would come directly from the Joint Chiefs, they're that hopeful for your cooperation in the long term. While I certainly hope you might choose the Air Force as a career, this decision is yours alone. Though I will say, as a member of the SGC your training and educational opportunities will be second to none. And in the service, they wouldn't cost you anything."

"So I'd be, like, officer guy going to college here, and all you'd want is to test me every month?"

"Essentially, yes. And in a few years, if your scores and abilities allow for it, you could serve on one of the teams."

"The Air Force really wants me to sign up, huh?"

Most of the room remained quiet, though Colonel O'Neill decide honesty was best, "Yes we do. We like things in tidy little boxes. We want you to pick your own box."

"The box is there for a reason, I should respect the box?"

"Only if it's your box. Most people get a small box. This box is a refrigerator box."

"Cool. And if the NID guys suddenly decide they want me? Am I allowed to resign and go free? Or does it turn into a gun battle?" Xander half-joked in a way that reminded Jack of a stressed Charles Kawalsky, "I have a lot of memories…and I, uh, would like a get-out-of-dissection-free-card."

General Hammond was quick to reassure his grandson, "Alexander, the only people who could undo your assignment would be the Joint Chiefs, Secretary of Defense or the President himself the way we have this set up. There IS a chain of command, but even if another Goa'uld queen is captured for testing purposes none of us know what Hathor did, and your results would be a baseline for FUTURE efforts."

Maybourne cleared his throat, and looked Hammond directly in the eye, "And even I don't experiment on kids." He turned to Alexander, "If you have the memories of the incident involving Teal'c, Alexander, then know this…this country comes first to me, and its advancement after that. It's a matter of emphasis and priority, I believe, and not goals. But using Colonel O'Neill's painful box analogy, if we can agree on your box, the NID will be happy with a full spectrum of monthly tests and results, and very much want to see just how good an asset to this facility and country you could become. Seem fair enough?"

"I can be an officer?"

"Your tests pretty much covered OCS finals. Your technical skills are barely passing in the most modern areas, but in older classifications very high. And your baseline knowledge is excellent. But what sold me was your impressive use of a Goa'uld weapon on Colonel O'Neill. That alone gets my support."

Such a complete zing of Colonel O'Neill in a backhanded fashion left that officer speechless and even the others in the room hard-pressed to suppress smiles. Teal'c almost raised an eyebrow, but managed to retain full composure as it was Maybourne who made the crack.

"Okay, but I'd like to make a request?"

George Hammond nodded, "And that would be, Alexander?"

"I'd really like to go through the gate at least twice…Abyddos and maybe a quiet world some time. Just… to do it"

General Hammond looked a bit reticent about his grandson venturing out so soon, "If you pass the training, Alexander, which will probably take you through next May or June, I'll authorize you at that time to go through the gate once."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Your word's good enough for me, gran—uh, sir," Xander smiled, "Once you double-check all the paperwork, I guess it's Lieutenant Alexander … Hammond."

END FLASHBACK

…so I if it works out, I might get to be a junior officer and get my schooling paid for. How about that Wills? Me as college-guy. I just hope I don't mess it up and embarrass my grandpa. Got to go. Give Buffy a kiss for me… and send me the video. LOL (that does mean laugh out loud, right?)

Xander.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaotic Existence 4 Author: Tohonomike tohonomike AT Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine. 

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

**December 22nd, 1997 **

To: Willow AT XLH AT Air Force Guy Alexander Hammond

Hey Wills, still missing you

Passed the GED tests and just got back my credit results … college guy is a junior with advanced standing. Tell Giles to send Ethan a thank you card for me before he beats him up. LOL (Captain Carter told me it DOES mean laugh out loud).

It looks like I'll be able to make Buffy's party; I have four days before I go through the accelerated basic training and stuff.

Let's see, other than cramming for tests and learning there's actual a good side to my family (don't know who the Russians are … almost afraid to ask considering that my mother left THEM). Well, what's new… not a lot I guess… just routine…

FLASHBACK/Events in Question

"So? You're going to be around a while, huh?" Xander asked the refugee girl in the observation room after Janet had made sure the literally explosive nature of the girl was no longer active. He'd come in to get his periodic testing done.

"Yeah," Cassandra replied, seeming somewhat more comfortable with a younger person also getting tests done, "I'll be staying with the doctor."

"The doc's a good woman," Xander told her, "I think it'll work out for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she might have to work late sometimes, but it's good to have someone around that cares."

The girl sighed, Xander catching the deeper concern underneath.

"Hey, what's that about?"

"You know about the stuff in me?"

"Yeah…"

"I just don't want people to think I'm a freak."

"Hey, none of that. Just because you have a little extra metal in you, doesn't mean you're not special. I know Captain Carter or the Doc wouldn't go to all this trouble if they didn't care."

"But that Goa'uld—"

"No buts, I have a little of the n-metal in me too. A different snake lady put it there. I get tested and checked out all the time. I'm not a freak. We-e-e-ll, not because of that any way," he smiled a lopsided grin at her, making her smile back at him in turn. He reached into his pocket, conspiratorially looking around to make sure of the nurses weren't looking. He opened a package of twin golden cake goodness, handing her one, "Now, just in case the Doc gets strange ideas about what kids should eat, I'll have one of my contacts sneak these to you every time you come in for a check up, okay?"

The girl smelled it, smiling at his antics as he continued, looking around again in an obvious manner, "However there is a secret Earth initiation. Many in this facility are not part of the Humor Club."

"Humor Club?"

"They have NO sense of humor, it's sad really…" he mock-sighed as she giggled. He leaned over, then held up the snack of the gods, "Now do as I do…because this is what it takes…ready?"

She held up the snack, then watched as he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and tried chomping it. She laughed and did the same as they heard a nurse moving a tray against the door as though to enter. The two laughed and chomped. When the woman came into the room she narrowed her eyes.

"Is everything okay in here?" she asked, only to receive twin nods and looks of innocence. "Hmm, o-o-o-kay."

They laughed as she left the room, Xander getting up, and took her hand to shake, "I hear your name's Cassandra. I'm Lt. Alexander Hammond; you can call me Xander. Now, remember, it's a secret. Maybe in a month or so, you'll help me initiate Teal'c."

"Isn't he scary?"

"Only to those without a sense of humor. He's with a different club, so he still needs to join our Earth club."

"Really?" the girl smiled, then rolled her eyes. "What do they use where he comes from?"

"Fruitcake," Xander mock-shuddered, then moved to leave, "But he's shown his worth as a Warrior against Boredom."

"Will I see you again…Xander?"

"Sure…and I'll see about having my contacts slip you more of the Twinkies whenever you're here and I'm not."

"Really?"

He mock-bowed, as though a Jaffa, "Indeed."

Up in the observation area, SG-1 and Doctor Frasier had been discussing Cassandra's situation with General Hammond as they watched and listened to the by-play of the new lieutenant and the refugee girl with amusement. Janet spoke up first as they watched the girl laugh and look happy for the first time.

"Your grandson is a very special young man, General. I think he's just managed to get through the biggest roadblock I foresaw in acclimating Cassandra to life here."

O'Neill gave Teal'c a mock-wary look and made a show of scooting away that drew the attention of others, "Fruitcake?"

The Jaffa looked with borderline contempt, "I am not happy about my time in the service of false gods, O'Neill. Nor of the atrocities I was forced to perpetrate in order to survive."

They stared at him, uncertain of his seriousness as he left, so they did not see an almost-smile in the eyes as he made it through the door.

END FLASHBACK/Event in Question

…but I'm looking forward to the holidays; I hope you like the gift I sent…and no you cannot open it. And they have defenses against Resolve-Face, here, so don't even try, young missy…

Miss you all,

"Lieutenant Xander"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chaotic Existence 5_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

**January 1998, Sunnydale High**

"Hey Buffy!" Xander Hammond calls out to the friend he hadn't seen in two months, startling her..

"Oh, my God, I didn't see you there," the girl gasped, then smiled as they exchanged a quick hug, "What brings you here of all places?"

"Sorry. Um, I was talking to Giles on the cell phone while Miss Calendar was giving me a ride in."

"And?"

"Oh! Sorry, He wanted me to tell you that there's been a change of plans. Uh, he wants to meet you someplace near his house 'cause he had to run home and get a book or something."

"'Cause heaven knows there aren't enough books in the library."

"Hey, just the messenger here, Buff."

"Sorry."

"Hey, Jenny's outside, figured we'd give you a drive over to wherever it is. I can call the Brit G-Man a couple of times just to make up for the lost times."

"I'm glad you're so good-hearted."

"I am what I am. It is a curse."

A few minutes later, the three were compactly crammed into the VW Beetle as they reached the alley outside the Bronze, when Buffy sees something going on.

"This looks funky. Stop for a sec." They look to see that a truck is parked in an adjacent loading area. A man jumps off of the truck bed while another walks across the loading dock. Xander gets out behind her.

The two teens walk up to the truck, where she recognizes the vampire Dalton carrying a heavy wooden box, "Every time I see you, you're stealing something. You really should speak with someone about this klepto issue."

Buffy immediately engages two minions, as Dalton tries to escape. Xander reaches behind his back and under his jacket, pulling out the 45 his grandfather had insisted he carry whenever Xander might visit Sunnydale. Carefully aiming, the young man with expert small arms marksmanship certification fires a tight grouping into the middle of the vampire's back, causing spinal damage dropping the blood sucker to the ground. Seeing that Buffy seems to have her situation under control, he pulls a wooden knife out of his boot and walks over to the writhing demon and dispatches it. He turns in time to watch as Buffy and a vampire crash through the door into the Bronze.

A moment later, with Jenny's help he carries in the suspicious box to secure it in the Bronze. They set it on a table, Buffy reaching out to unlatch the release.

"Let's see what the fuss was about," she sighs, only to have an armored arm reach out and grasp her by the throat. Between her, Angel and Xander they get it off and back into the box.

Giles polishes his glasses and returns them to his face, "Good heavens. Buffy, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I am, but was that thing?"

Xander looks at Giles, then at a thoughtful Angel, "Well Deadboy? What's on your mind?"

"It-it's a legend... way before my time... of a demon brought forth to rid the Earth of the plague of humanity... separate the righteous from the wicked... and to burn the

righteous down. They call him the Judge."

"That's nice. Is the arm the whole demon and what's the best way to destroy it?"

"The pieces were scattered... buried in every corner of the Earth."

"Enough with the cryptic. Can this thing do anything if we lose the arm?"

"Um, no actually. The Judge has to be fully reassembled, something about the demonic energy needing to be one again."

"Okay, hold on," Xander said, hitting speed dial and holding up a finger to ward of interruption, "Grandpa George? Yeah, I know. Remember the talk we had about my home town and if something nasty showed up? Yeah. End of the world stuff. Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah. I have a box with something that would really be better disposed of on the next 'Space Shuttle' and no I can't talk securely. At the Bronze night club here in Sunnydale. Okay, I'll wait."

Buffy tugged on Xander's arm, "Xander? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting rid of the arm, maybe permanently." He looked at her about to continue, when he heard something on the phone, "Yes sir, yes sir, half hour. I'll be ready. Thanks."

The young man grimaced, "Ah well, guess I'll be heading back out in a while."

"W-What's in half an hour, Xander?"

"A military escort to the airport, where the box and I will disappear even more effectively than the ark at the end of Raiders."

"Raiders what?"

"Raiders of the Lost Ark?"

"Oh, yes, quite. Um, are you sure?"

"Yeah, G-Man, I am. Maybe I'll get some leave come next apocalypse."

To: Willow XLH lost luggage

Hey Wills,

Sorry I didn't get to give your boyfriend the brotherly glare treatment while I was in town; tell everybody my luggage is so lost it will never be seen or heard from again.

I guess I'll be getting back to training and school now…same old same old…

FLASHBACK/Event in Question

The young man met his grandfather and SG-1 in the gateroom, and came to an appropriate degree of attention, "General."

"Lieutenant, what do we need to do with this?"

"Any chance of shooting it into a close orbit around the sun of a different system, sir?"

O'Neill looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but held his tongue as he saw his superior officer seriously consider the remark and guide the young man away from the others, "I can't say we have that ability, but how bad?"

"At least as bad as…last May, sir." Hammond took a moment, then flinched as he recalled from his Xander-memories the Master and the Hellmouth cracking open.

"Alright, then, I'm expecting you to accompany this thing, with SG-1. You'll attach it to the UAV and drop it four miles off the coast of the least-hospitable unpopulated world Captain Carter can come up. Unfortunately, this counts as your one-time, or others would become suspicious."

"I understand, sir."

END FLASHBACK/Event in Question

….so I'll try to keep touch. Glad to hear you guys managed to make a grab onto one of the other pieces and send Dead Boy off to Nepal. Got to log off and get some homework done.

Hey, ask Buffy if she liked the pair of wooden swords I got her for her birthday? Ironwood isn't cheap, let me tell you…

Lt. Xander


	6. Chapter 6

_Chaotic Existence 6_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

**January 1998, Sunnydale High**

To: Willow XLH lost luggage

Hey Wills,

I'll be starting to use a different email account from now on; I just figured out I could use the Air Force one for all my mail, not just the internal stuff. Yeah, I know, don't say it. Anyways, got a little nippy in some training accident, so it's taken me a while to email to you. I'm fine, though. All my cold parts thawed and they're all still there. LOL (see, I know my computer-talk so there!)

FLASHBACK/Event in Question

Colonel O'Neill groaned in pain as he got up, noticing a lot of ice, a chained iron box and his team 2IC, "Oh my God. Aargh, eurgh."

Carter hurries over, "Colonel…"

"Carter…the others?"

"Yeah, uh…Try to stay put Sir, I think your leg's broken."

"No, my leg's definitely broken. What's the bad news, 'cause unless they've redecorated the Gate room I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"The others aren't here; Daniel must have misdialed or the gate malfunctioned."

"Ah, for crying out loud. Where are they if it's a misdial?"

Daniel's not here, sir, and neither is Teal'c. Alexander went to look around a couple hours ago; we seem to be on an ice planet. We think we're inside a deep crevasse of a glacier. Alexander got out and is due back in another hour. So far it looks like we're in trouble, Sir."

"Oh, nonsense. We'll just dial home and straighten all this out…where's the DHD?"

"For god's sake, Lieutenant, stop apologizing!" O'Neill groused as the young man yet again apologized for not being able to find better fare than a couple seals he'd shot and a bunch of fish he'd blown up with a grenade. "Carter didn't even get outside yet to look."

"Well, okay, sir, and I'm sorry about the broken bones?"

"What?" O'Neill asked, Carter waving behind her superior's back to silence Alexander, but too late.

"Um, uh, I kinda fell on you when we got launched through the gate…"

"You realize you're probably going to be the death of me, Lieutenant?"

Sighing, "I hope not, sir. I'd feel extremely guilty."

O'Neill stared at the young man, "I'm beginning to like you, SG."

"SG, sir?"

"Space Gorilla…between you and Daniel, I have no need to abuse any others."

"Um…thank you? Sir."

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes Colonel?"

"These seal pelts are comfortable. I don't remember seeing any cold-weather training in your jacket."

"Uncle Rory was a taxidermist, sir."

"That's disturbing."

"Yes sir."

"Other than the general, your family isn't quite normal, is it?"

"The proper phrase, sir, is 'they ain't right…they just ain't right…'"

"But I'm quite happy not to have my ass become one with the ice…"

"Sir, if I don't ask about it, please don't tell me about it."

"Only if you tell me what's in that other small pack of yours."

"That would be the most important of supplies, sir."

"Extra rations?"

"Twinkies."

"Gimme…Carter's not looking and she keeps making me eat only soup."

"Of course, sir, she is after all, the Spy of the Needle Woman…"

"Figured that out already, huh?"

"You're talking to mister lab rat, here, sir…"

"Just keep the snacks coming and we'll get along fine, lieutenant."

"Um, can I make a suggestion, sirs?" the young cold man in seal skins, 'gotta love grenades and seal packs,' "Can we try a different, warmer address? Maybe something warmer and closer?"

"Carter? Would it make a difference?"

"I don't think so, sir? After three times, we come so close, a lot of shaking…"

"Carter…"

"How about Abydos, sir?"

"Good idea, Carter…"

The chevrons locked into place, even the seventh one…causing Alexander Hammond to quickly gather up their stuff in a big roll, and toss it through the wormhole, "Captain Carter! If you can help the colonel, I'll get the box!"

"Leave the box!" O'Neill ordered as he got up and started to limp toward the gate.

"I got it already, sir, and it's why we're here!"

"Okay, just hurry!"

"Um, Captain? You going to tell anyone about the seals and grenades, right?"

Carter rolled her eyes, "We sorta are still here, lieutenant, because of it all…"

"Yeah, but you know how Janet and Cassie are about cute furry animals."

Carter looks around the infirmary, and notices they're alone, "Break out with the snacks. I'm still hungry and if Janet doesn't know we're sneaking a few extra calories…nothing else need to be said."

Xander reached underneath the bed and pulled out a small box and handed her a silver-wrapped wheel. "I believe the lady prefers chocolate?"

"Mm, ding dongs…remember, lieutenant, we keep each others' secrets."

END FLASHBACK/Event in Question

…any way, I'm doing a lot better now. My cousins got me big mittens and a scarf for my birthday after that! They're great kids, I hope someday you and Buffy can come for a visit and meet everybody.

I miss all of you that have pulses.

Xander.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chaotic Existence 7_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

**Early April 1998**

To: Willow XLH Norad.Mil

Re: lost luggage

Hey Wills,

Got your last email, just been stuck in training and school. It's really hard sometimes, but grandpa George helps me as much as he can; luckily being in the Deep Space Telemetry Program means I get a lot of help with math. Know what? I got, have instructors that help make sense of it. Don't tell anyone, but I'm starting to like this school stuff.

Any friends your own age?

Not really, but some of the people here might be as young as twenty…but that's not a bad thing. While they have a sense of humor, I'm feeling more grown up hanging out with them, though it usually involves martial arts training (most of them are security guys really into the working out thing and are showing me the moves.)

Buffy wants to know if you have a girlfriend yet?

1) IS she offering? insert picture of eyebrow wiggling here and 2) Still too young to be available to the over-18 crowd here, Girls. So the Xan-Man keeps to the studying and the working out.

When will we see you again? Any leave or furlough or whatever? We miss you.

Probably not until May or June depending on training slots and stuff, but I miss you guys too.

Buffy's gotten herself an email account, I'll make her email you soon.

Bye Willow.

Lt. Xan-Man.

**Mid-April 1998**

To: BuffyS XLH Norad.Mil

Re: Work and School hard

Hey Buffster!

Just hang in there! I know you can do it!

Trying to balance 'work' and mom and school is getting harder, the competition is murder, but we're doing pretty good business. It would be nice if something slowed down.

Hey, know what you mean about the murderous competition, just hope that you get some extra help from the Jamaican office. Ask your boss.

Mom keeps wondering if I'm going to get a boyfriend, and I sorta told her you kinda were, though snip

Let's skip that whole next part, Buffy. I'm not a fan of his, and won't lie to your mom. Especially for him.

Snyder's a pain like usual snip

Well, yeah… but you've survived him for a year, only one more to go.

I still don't know what to think about Ms. Calendar lying about being a gypsy, and the whole thing about making sure Angel suffered snip

I love you, but I'm SO not going to cry about Dead Boy's past victims wanting to make sure he suffers. As for Ms. Calendar, she eventually did tell you guys, and not telling isn't always the same as lying. And remember, Dead Boy didn't exactly admit to being a vampire for how long? Same thing, so no double standard much?

Oh well, school's out in seven weeks, so nothing else should go wrong.

I hope you didn't say that out loud while you wrote that…

Your Xander.

**May 15th, 1998, Sunnydale High**

To: Willow XLH Norad.Mil

Re: Buffy's Ex.

Hey Wills and Giles,

I just got your email, and I'm on my way as soon as I can!

Angel came back but after, um, spending the night with Buffy, he is Angelus again.

Does that mean what I think it means, G-Man?

He has joined up with Drusilla and Spike, and they are trying to do something similar to what they did on Buffy's birthday.

Again, I'm heading out ASAP. I just had something very important, and wasn't available the last few days. Sorry.

FLASHBACK/Event in Question

"Lieutenant! What the Hell do you think you're doing here!" the Colonel hissed, "The General's gonna kill me as it is!"

"Hey, you guys are my training unit…" he said with mock-surprise, "You mean this wasn't authorized…oh my!"

"Your grandfather's going to kill me."

"No he's not, sir. I left a letter tendering our resignations in an envelope I dropped on the ramp."

"Really?"

"Yes sir."

"At least he'll kill me fast this way. Daniel, send back the MALP. Try to only send it one place, okay?"

"Jack, when will you let go of that…it wasn't my fault."

"Uh-huh…I'll stop when the lieutenant here lands on you. Lieutenant, you're my shadow this entire trip, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Your orders are specifically…don't die stupidly. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

**Peltac on Klorel's Ship**

O'Neill and Teal'c burst in, fighting Jaffa using zats as Xander neutralizes three in the hallway, making sure to hit them each twice to make sure his team remains safe. The two veterans take out all of the Jaffa in the room, before Teal'c grabs Klorel from behind. As this happens, Xander finds a quiet out-of-sight position up in front of the console.

The young man kept his own tongue and was only able to kill a couple of Jaffa before taking cover out of view once more. He waited several minutes after the capture of his commanding officer and Teal'c before exiting the room.

**Sarcophagus Room**

Klorel's body was lowered into the sarcophagus as one Jaffa turns to another whose face is hidden by full armor. Bra'tac, Teal'c's former trainer, is heard, speaking angrily to the Jaffa in Goa'uld.

"Forgive me, Master Bra'tac. I will not fail Klorel again."

"No, you will not," Bra'tac tells him and zats the Jaffa twice.

Xander looks out from his hiding place, watching as Bra'tac leaves the room. The young man had miraculously allowed his Sunnydale instincts to take over and hide from Klorel's view when they burst in on him earlier; ducking into a cargo container proved to finally pay off as he used his zat to kill the Jaffa left on guard duty.

Quickly he moves to the sarcophagus, and reaches in. Remembering the nasty lecture on how Snakes like to wrap around a person's spine, he cuts a huge and bloody gash in the throat of O'Neill's former friend, and within ten minutes had managed to remove most of the parasite without major damage to Skaara himself. Quickly he forced the pieces of Goa'uld into the pouch of the Jaffa whose armor he now donned as his own.

**Brig on Klorel's ship**

A Serpent Guard had approached the outside of the cell holding SG-1. O'Neill and Teal'c, having heard this, positioned themselves carefully on either side of the door. As the Serpent Guard entered they verge on striking when they recognize Master Bra'tac. A zat shot drops him as O'Neill is about to greet him.

"Colonel," Xander acknowledges as he opens his decorative helmet, and drops another suit of armor toward Teal'c, "I think we have a clear run to back to the sarcophagus… what?"

"You just stunned Bra'tac."

"Teal'c's mentor? Crap, sorry sir, Teal'c, never saw a picture on him. Anyway—"

"Not now, Xander, we have to get out of here before they revive the Snake…"

"Won't happen sir—"

"Lieute—"

"Cut the Snake out of your friend and put the kid in the shiny coffin, sir."

Teal'c, quickly dressed himself in the Serpent armor, manages to bring Bra'tac around as O'Neil continued, "Got any more presents Xander Claus?"

"If we can get back to the gold coffin, and hide you guys, maybe your friend can pretend to be the Snake, catch Apophis off-guard and blow up his ship. We gate the sarcophagus filled with a bunch of zats somewhere and this ship blows up."

"I like this plan, O'Neill," Bra'tac agreed while glaring at the young one that surprised him, "Tell me young Tauri, how did you manage to catch me unawares?"

"I'm used to being way outnumbered and outmatched, running, hiding and only attacking when I have a chance to make it count."

"Acceptable answer. Humans, we go!"

All nine individuals on Klorel's ship who were planning the end of the attack by Apophis stood at the peltac of the vessel as Earth's two large missiles fail to penetrate the shields. So far Skaara carried out his part of the masquerade, the weapons fully charged and ready. A few minutes dragged by, the shields lowered as Apophis and 'Klorel' move their ships into better position and look toward the Earth.

'Klorel' smirks as he speaks to Apophis, "Father, I am ready for your commands. I am sending you the heads of the Tauri as gifts."

Apophis looked on with approval as Skaara instead of hitting the control to activate the transporter ring, fired the ship's weapons directly and at near-point-blank range hits the peltac of Apophis' vessel, then watches as Bra'tac shifts to a firing sequence against the engines of the striken ship. It blows, shaking their own shielded craft.

"How much time Carter?"

"Ten minutes, sir?

"How long to the gate room, Bra'tac?"

"Five minutes, O'Neill, this way!"

**SGC Gate Room**

"Incoming traveler! It's SG-1's signal, General!"

"Open the iris."

The iris opens, Maybourne, Samuels and Davis standing next to Hammond as a big gold coffin suddenly shifts through the gate and down the ramp.

"Clear the way!" Xander cried as he tried to guide the thing on a makeshift gurney that was falling apart as it moved. A few staff blasts barely missed SG-1 as them came out.

Xander spectacularly held on to the top, then as it caught the floor, the sarcophagus stopped, causing the SFs in the gate room to step back and watch as the lieutenant flipped over once, end-to-end onto his back and faced the control room as he lost his breath.

O'Neill shouted out as he came through,"Nine of us, General! Brat'ac's guys and Skaara are with us!" A minute later, as Xander opened his eyes again, O'Neill shouted again for the iris to close, which Hammond confirmed.

As the more ambulatory members of the group moved around the sarcophagus, Xander tried sitting up, falling back as his grandfather's expression warred between concern and frustration.

"Oh crap, I'm SO grounded," he moaned, then promptly fell on Daniel and knocked them both to the ground. Jack looked down at the wincing archaeologist.

"Okay, Daniel, I guess that counts, so I'll only pick on Carter for misdialing of the Antarctic Gate while we were there."

"Sir? I didn't misdial…I didn't know we were on Earth…" Carter sighed as she helped Xander up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a miraculously-intact snack cake.

"Forgive me, Captain?"

She shook her head as they headed for medical check up and debriefing.

"------"

"I did make you a furry seal hat, ma'am."

"And mittens?"

"I have a pair in my locker you can have."

"Maybe I'll I forgive you…"

END FLASHBACK/Event in Question

I've kinda gotten myself into a little trouble over some stuff, but I'm being given until Monday to rest up, so I'll be there ASAP.

Giles…please call and get the other 'sales rep' there!

Xander

The young man shook his head, sighing, 'even without the Hellmouth, my life was complicated; and it just keeps piling up.'


	8. Chapter 8

_Chaotic Existence 8_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

**Sunnydale High School Library, May 1998**

Xander Hammond hadn't been able to reach anyone at the school when the plane landed; not a good sign. And Joyce on the phone had been freaked, going on about Buffy and vampires and it had taken him ten minutes and a promise to come by later to calm her enough so he could hang up the phone. Pretty much as soon as the rental car was parked, he'd leapt out and rummaged through his duffle.

"Alexander…" the man with him reproved as they headed toward the library.

"Here, grandpa," he responded, handing two of four .45 Desert Eagles with two extra magazines each. "We'll probably need these."

"I don't like the idea of going into a high school with drawn weapons."

A piercing scream from the other side of the doors just ahead decided the matter, Xander shaking his head, "Every time I come home, is it going to be an apocalypse?"

The two made good speed, and paused to look inside the doors in horror. A short young man pulled apart lay on the floor, dust swirling around as a redheaded girl screamed, "Oz!"

Alexander Hammond, with years of training and a damn fine physique brought to the fore over the last six months, charged into the building, weapons ready. He watched as Willow was knocked aside, and fired methodically, a support pair of shots from his left proving his grandfather to be of as stern a mettle as he'd thought.

The minions started to fall with the sudden traumatic damage to backs and legs, the Air Force officers firing low to prevent friendly casualties. Xander looked over to where the girl who by description must be the Slayer was being slashed and clawed by an insane vampiress that must be Drusilla. Xander moved towards the combatants as he swapped out the pair of expended magazines, watching as Drusilla cut a bloody line across the girl's throat. Xander fired repeatedly into the demoness before a minion knocked him down and Spike moved to help his paramour.

The general finished off the minion attacking his grandson, then as the few remaining

attackers, bloodied, escaped out of the facility, they ran to help the badly wounded girl.

Buffy entered the library, having hit Angelus' lair and dusted a half-dozen minions but there'd been no sign of her former lover. Here, police and emergency personnel were carrying off bodies and the injured as she saw the backs of two military men. One turned away from a detective, noticing her.

"Buffy?" Xander called as he stepped over and looked at her ruffled appearance, "Are you alright?"

"What happened here?" she asked as the young man guided her outside, "Where is everybody?"

"Take it slow, Buff. Angel and his family attacked. They got Giles, Willow's hurt but should pull through, Jenny's a bit out of it, but seems to be just bruised and shaken. Amy's going to watch the both of them at the hospital. That Oz guy and Jonathan are both dead. Kendra's throat's cut, but she's been holding on. Grandpa got to her barely in time or she'd have bled out."

"Oh my god," she rasped, "While I went after them, they came after us. I have to go rescue Giles."

"Hold on, Buff, and I'll go with you. Drusilla's been shot up pretty bad, but you have two master vamps still on their feet."

It took about fifteen minutes to both break off the Q&A with the police, and to cover for Buffy. Snyder had made an unwise appearance, but twin glares by the Hammonds had sent the little troll running. George Hammond by himself last November had been enough, and now Harris had become a younger version of the scary military man.

The Slayer had directed them to a mansion toward the edge of town, over on Crawford, where the evil trio had relocated after their warehouse was burned down around them a week ago.

Buffy turned to the other two as they made their way up the drive, her with the wooden swords Alexander had gifted her for her birthday, and they with firearms and a pair of zats the young officer had smuggled out in his grandfather's bag.

"We'll discus this later, Alexander," the general sternly told him, "Now what's the plan?"

Buffy turned slightly without stopping, "You guys grab Giles and get him to the car; shoot all the minions you can. I'm going to keep Angel from ending the world."

Xander nodded and agreed, preempting his grandfather, "Okay, Buff, and if he's not too hurt, we'll come back in to give you support. Let's hurry."

The situation proved trickier than expected; the three Scourge of Europe vampires had decided to grab Joyce Summers as insurance. As Angelus and eight remaining minions surrounded Acathla and began the ritual, Spike immediately sent four minions against the intruders as he carried off his Dru before she could start feeding on the Watcher or the mom.

The Hammonds opened fire, not much ammunition left, but managed to maul the four and two of the minions facing Buffy. General Hammond used the zats to disintegrate three downed vampires, but the enraged fourth through a knife that caught the older man in the shoulder. The zat dropped, but Xander emptied the last of his available ammunition into the vamp as three more minions entered the premises, looking like they might be the ones that had fled from the library.

As George Hammond quickly patched himself and made his way over to injured prisoners, Joyce was slowly regaining composure and sanity as she tried to revive Rupert Giles. Alexander quickly stood over her, firing the zat five times into the newly arrived minions, only barely noticing that a portal started to swirl in front of Acathla.

Two vampires dusted, but the third though screaming managed to close in and knock the alien weapon out of his hand. Xander quickly stepped aside and began using a combination of military and Jaffa unarmed combat moves to keep the enraged bloodsucker away from the others.

A minute passed, when Xander was surprised to see Joyce stumbling with a big wooden hair pin from her hair ornament as the vampire dusted in front of him. George caught her and nodded from Xander to Giles.

The two men helped the others out to the car, where they began to regain themselves more, Xander taking a last magazine and reloading his weapon.

"I'll try to be right out." The two Hammonds nodded in understanding.

Xander made his way in to find Angelus and a minion finally overcoming the Slayer as the portal opened. Xander managed a tight grouping that took the vamp out of the fight and caused Angelus, holding a groggy Buffy over his head, to pause in surprise. The vampire's eyes flashed, and took on a confused look. Xander suspected Jenny Calendar had returned the soul, but her words on how to close the portal rang true. Xander fired shots into the lower sides of the vampire, blood and gore splattering behind him as he stumbled and dropped the slayer.

Xaner raced forward, accidentally kicking one of the zats into the vortex, which began to shrink. Xander emptied the magazine into the surprised vampire, trying to spread as much blood as possible into the portal. Picking up a dropped sword, he was about to finish the vampire off when the portal closed.

Two voices stopped him, the first being Buffy's.

"No! It's Angel, he's back."

Angel looked around in pain and confusion, "Xander? I thought you were in the military now?"

The former human looked around, then the soul integrated with the memories of the last week or so, "Oh god…no."

Buffy cradled what seemed to be a definitely broken arm, and started to move toward the vampire when the young man stepped in the way. "Angel, leave Sunnydale now. Don't come back unless Joyce and Giles let you. Or at least until you dust both Spike and Drusilla."

Buffy looked upset, but Xander cut her off, "Buffy, his family keeps murdering everybody Willow and I care about. I love you, but… Dead Boy's only alive because I don't want you to see me dust him, and because all the blood the shooting sent into the portal was very cathartic."

"Ca-what?"

"Something my therapist tells me."

"I'll go," Angel said, "At least until I finish Spike and Dru. But I need … blood."

"After dropping the others at the hospital, I'll drop some off here. Fair enough everybody?"

"Yeah…" the two now-former lovers sighed unhappily.

**Cheyenne Mountain, Late May 1998**

Four days later, Colonel O'Neill noticed the bruises and soreness of both Hammonds as SG-1 finished the follow-up briefing of their saving the world from Klorel and Apophis. Skaara, sent off to Abydos before the group had fled Chulak to Earth, was reportedly recovering, though the nightmares were said to be a problem.

"So, General," O'Neill asked as they left the room, "What DID you and the lieutenant do on R&R?"

"We hunted vampires and saved the world, Colonel…" the older man sighed in feigned exasperation, "What do you think we were doing?"

"Going to bars and showing Xander how to win fights?"

"You have your delusions, Colonel, and we have ours."

The group dispersed, the Hammonds smiling at how the outrageous truth was sometimes the best cover. They made their way down to medical, where they greeted the newest member of Xander's training program, whose paperwork had just gone through and had been taken on as the newest member of the Frasier family. Alexander smiled as Doc finished and came over, the younger woman next to her smiling uncertainly.

George Hammond spoke first, "Kendra, I see you've checked out and signed the papers. Once you've settled in with your new family, we'll discuss your future more."

"T'ank you, sir. And Alex-ander has explained to me how important the fight against de Goa'uld is…I read about dem though I thought them demons. T'ank you for using the sarcophagus to save me."

"Evil is evil Kendra," Xander stressed as Janet was called to deal with another patient, "And I learned from Giles that another Slayer was called in Boston, so the duty has passed."

"Good, and again, it is a good thing to be able to fight de Goa'uld…but…"

George Hammond spoke up, "Don't worry, Kendra, that won't be for a while. You have regular school, and an identity to build up. Also, we want you to make sure and avoid the … night life… this summer just to make sure you concentrate on training and on being better. In the Fall, at least once a week, Alexander can drive you into Colorado Springs to hunt for vampires if it really is the burning passion he claims it is for Slayers. But I expect you to check out on modern weapons, we don't want you hurt. Only then, can I risk you against the Goa'uld."

The girl blushed, unaccustomed to gentler emotions and appreciation, "Thank you, sir."

"No Kendra…thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chaotic Existence 9_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

Xander and his grandfather had been back for a week, and Kendra was just settling in. Both Hammonds hoped that after the trauma of death, that the girl might soon be free of nightmares. Janet, Doctor Frasier, was the only one they let in on the secret of vampires and evil night creatures. She'd been skeptical until the two had opened a crate and dusted one of 'Sunnydale's finest' in front of her. Now with the two men, she held the secret that the girl with them was a Slayer; not even the group in Sunnydale knew what had become of her.

George Hammond had led a long and interesting life, enough that he had a few contacts of the former Intelligence variety he would be approaching over the weekend for the creation of an airtight background for the newest Frasier daughter.

The Major General looked back over the week and shook his head at how he and his grandson snuck Kendra into the SGC and healed her in the sarcophagus that wouldn't be shipped to Area 51 for another few days—unless of course his request to keep it on hand to deal with casualties was approved by the Pentagon. And then he smiled as he'd then implemented much tighter security measures that included most of the base having to make sure he couldn't repeat it.

To: Willow XLH NORAD.MIL

Re: life

Hey Wills,

God I'm sorry I had to leave so soon the day after everything. I want you to know how sorry I am about your boyfriend. Any guy who was there for my Willow must have been special and I can only hope he receives his just reward.

My grandfather and I will be there on Saturday for the services, but have to fly back that night. I don't know what to say, except that the pain will go away someday. And you have the rest of the Scooby Gang to help you through this; even if your folks aren't ready for you to talk to, Buffy's mom might be one to talk to since she knows what really happened. Bye for now…

Xander

To: JoyceS XLH Saturday

Hey Ms. Summers,

It's nice to hear from you, though I guess it's too bad we started after such things happened this last week.

I still don't understand all of this, but wanted to thank you and your grandfather for saving us.

That's what we do best :) And you're welcome.

The Buffy and Angel thing still fills me with horror; no matter how she explains it, it is just so wrong on so many levels. snip

I understand what you're saying, Ms. Summers, but I really don't want to talk about their relationship. I'm just proud of Buffy for trying to do the right thing in the end; it must have been very hard on her. 'Nuff said.

I finally got out of Buffy, Miss Calendar and Mr. Giles the full story of what has happened since Buffy and I came to Sunnydale. I brought her here to start a new life and it's almost gotten her killed by all those 'gang members.' snip

Hey, Ms. Summers, not your fault, and remember, if you hadn't moved here, the world probably would have ended, you and Buffy included. Not what you might want to hear, but please remember that. Buffy is alive because you brought her here. And so are the rest of us, so thank you. :

I'm sorry, Alexander, I'm thanking you and now I'm going on about my worries. Are you and your grandfather alright? And how much does he know and remember from your Halloween experience?

I can't really say in this email, other than that we're both fine. And I notice you're asking about my grandfather…are we taking a bit of the shine to the officer and a gentleman? Just kidding. Though he is an impressive man, and am still amazed that even without my grandmother alive any more, he decided to move me to Colorado. And then help out last week!

I very much pray you can make it to the funeral services on Saturday… Willow, Buffy and the others are desolate… especially as Daniel Osbourne's body came up missing yesterday.

Wow! I didn't know about Oz, but my grandfather and I were able to arrange to come in early and leave late on Saturday.

My thoughts have been everywhere this week snip

I can easily imagine, Ms. Summers, when mine and Willow's friend Jesse died, we were the same way.

I'm glad Buffy has a good friend like you around, Alexander, it means a lot to a mother that her daughter isn't in this alone.

Duty permitting, ma'am, she'll never be alone if I can be there to help.

Anyway, I hope to see you this weekend.

We'll be there. Give Buffy and the girls my best,

Lt. Alexander Hammond

It had been a sad pair of services, Jonathan's in the early afternoon and Oz's shortly after; Willow had been inconsolable, but for once the Rosenbergs were there for her. The toll on the group's morale approached devastating, and at the joint wake for the two boys the Hammonds moved through the crowd, doing their best to impart comfort through word and helping with beverages and food.

Ms. Summers had greeted the two Hammonds with hugs, and quietly thanked them again. Both smiled quietly, and then she referred to Xander's email response, ordering him to call her Joyce from now on. After she'd moved to help Jenny Calendar with something, Xander kidded his grandfather that Joyce's arm had remained intertwined with the older man's the whole time they'd spoken.

The mood of the two lightened to merely bittersweet, and they made it through until Xander nodded his readiness to depart. The unusual part was that as they started to leave, Oz's uncle, Ken Osbourne, stressed the need for Xander to drive over to his and Maureen's place. Surprised, the two men on the way back to the small jet awaiting them at the airport, agreed to a short detour.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up the secluded driveway and stepped up to the porch. Ken opened the door and asked them to come in. He led them to a back room, stopping to speak first.

"Xander, I saw something right after that night; two Air Force officers taking a girl out the back of a hospital. And I know from Daniel about what's going on in this town."

The two Hammonds glanced at each other and waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Daniel was killed, and was bundled up, bagged, tagged and there were way too many witnesses. So I need your help…"

The man opened the door to reveal a young man wrapped up like a mummy, still groaning in pain, and minus part of an arm, "We managed to get him out of the funeral home before they did their usual cremation. Figures he'd be sent to the only one in town that knows about night life and doesn't want it to spread."

Xander moved to the bed, "But how?"

"Willow never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Daniel was bitten by a werewolf…so he is one."

"Don't their arms grow back?"

"Only if reattached very quickly, it isn't quite like the movies."

"What's in the ice chest?"

"The arm…"

"That's…disturbing."

"We've kept it vacuum sealed and in ice, just in case something could be done."

"I'll never look at food preservation appliances the same again…"

George Hammond spoke up, "Why are you talking to us?"

"Xander Harris getting a degree and a commission, then whisks away a girl who kept dying on the operating table…we're kinda hoping you could help Daniel."

"What do you think we can do?"

"Help him start a new life? Maybe see if anything can be done with his arm? Just get him away from where everyone KNOWS he's dead and might become a lab rat."

George looked at the man, "And how do you know we're not that way."

Ken stared him in the eye, "I can tell, and I sized you up all afternoon…the two of you are real men, integrity like. I think you can help Daniel."

Xander looked at his grandfather and sighed, waiting for a decision. Hammond turned to the boy on the bed, who seemed lucid enough, the face healed.

"Son, do you understand what's being said?" A definite nod in response.

"If you go with us, after such a public death, it'll mean a new life, probably never contacting anyone here again…at least not many years."

The young man nodded, meeting Xander's eyes first, then Hammond's, "Have to do it, keep Willow safe."

Xander nodded, "And I don't know about the arm…"

"That's okay…Willow comes first."

Hammond swore to himself, and looked at Ken, "Anyone else? I can't really keep doing this."

Ken smiled appreciatively, "Just Daniel, Jonathan was completely normal, I'm afraid."

"Let's get going, then. We need to hide him in the trunk until we get to the plane. Daniel? Can you travel?"

"Yeah."

To: Willow XLH Norad.Mil

Re: Sorry you couldn't stay

Hey Wills,

Duty called; I'm just glad I was able to be there for everybody. The trip as a whole was about as uneventful as usual…

FLASHBACK(S)

The two met Doctor Frasier up in the parking lot, her covered gurney ready to help an apparently hallucinating Alexander Hammond onto it. The airmen coming to help were immediately directed to secure the vehicle and to go call and hold the elevator. Oz quickly shuffled into the covered space with his container, Hammond then helping push his secured grandson into the elevator.

Quickly they raced down into the lower levels, Frasier rebuffing the airman's offer to call down below by chastising him, she was a professional and had things already in hand. Veering at the last minute into the room still containing the sarcophagus in jurisdictional limbo, they quickly placed Oz on top of the gurney so the Doctor could examine the wound and the limb.

"How did I become involved with this?" she asked in somewhat stunned amazement, but kept looking at the young man.

"It's 'cause you have a good heart and do the right thing for kids, Doctor," Xander replied in a very George-Hammond manner, "And hopefully this will be the last time. After all, the only remaining security is personally checking us out thoroughly each time, and we'll be sealing those weak points when we get this young man out of here."

General Hammond looked up and nodded, only mildly surprised to hear his own thoughts voiced so delicately but directly to the doctor that had helped them once before. He watched as she spoke quietly to her patient, then pointed from Xander to a zat on the table. He took the hint and stunned Oz as she moved away, then watched as she drew out a scalpel, winced, and went to work on both ends, lightly scraping enough to expose both sides.

"I'm hoping that the sarcophagus will be able to revive his arm; they kept it amazingly preserved, like only a couple hours have passed since the sever. And you say he's a werewolf?"

"Yeah, Doc, otherwise he'd be dead, so watch out for the blood," Alexander told her, "So maybe that will be a bigger boost for him."

"We'll see, worse case… we'll have to remove it and find a prosthetic."

Leaving a locked room, fifteen minutes later, the general and the doctor wheeled Alexander into the infirmary and continued with the façade, a half-hour sufficing before they began to feel safe. As Hammond slowly made his way toward Security and ensured no evidence existed, Alexander snuck out and made himself the unofficial guard of the sarcophagus room from the inside.

Six hours passed, Xander studying his Latin homework until he heard voices outside sounding like they were going to unlock the door and enter. Looking around and realizing there wasn't a good place to hide, he opened the sarcophagus, hit the lights and jumped in with Oz, banging his own head and falling unconscious as the lid closed over them.

The lid opened, the two young men waking faced next to each other. Startled, they looked up and out, hearing voices outside what seemed to be the interior of a military step van. Climbing out, Xander placing finger to lips in a 'quiet' motion, they moved toward the back as the lid closed. Oz quickly changed into a pair of hospital pants instead of the bloodied jeans remaining on him. Xander stuffed them into his duffle, atop study materials.

"You hear something?" a voice asked from up in front of the truck.

"No Colonel Maybourne, I don't," another replied. Xander leapt out, and almost growled when Oz hesitated. The young were moved slightly lower in response then alighted. The two heard doors slam, and the two of them raced the ten feet to the freight elevator, looking like they were coming out of it. Colonel Maybourne looked confused, seeing the mostly-naked Oz and the casually dressed Lt. Hammond.

"Lieutenant? What am I seeing?"

"Security test, sir?"

"Really?"

"Yes sir, and the general isn't going to be happy," Alexander said then winced in apparent distaste, "Damn, said something. Sorry, Colonel, I have to report now."

"I'll come with you," he was told by the NID colonel, "I have to check in again with General Hammond anyway."

"Very well, sir."

"General Hammond, sir," Alexander greeted his grandfather as the briefing for SG-1's next mission was beginning. "I have to report that Airman Daniels' security test made it as far as the loading elevator. Colonel Maybourne spotted him just after I did."

"Good work…um, Airman, where are your clothes?"

Oz deadpanned, "Elsewhere, sir."

"We'll go over the breach in detail after this briefing. Lt, please escort Daniels to the infirmary for his security checkup, then in an hour I'll phone for the two of you."

"Yes, sir…"


	10. Chapter 10

_Chaotic Existence 10_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

Oz and Xander were quietly going through the motions, including finding a uniform for an Airman, First Class, as the announcement came over the speakers, "Unauthorized Off-World Activation. General Hammond to the Gate Room."

Oz looked over at Xander, "Aliens?"

"Yeah."

"Evil?"

"Mostly."

"I'm drafted?"

"Probably; the arm?"

"Good."

"Cool."

"Secret?"

"No one in Sunnydale knows."

"Kendra?"

"New identity"

"Here?"

"Eventually."

Me?"

"The same?"

"Paid?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Very."

"Werewolf?"

"Me?"

"You."

"Hyena Possession."

"Heard about it."

"And?"

"It back?"

"No."

"Hmm…"

"Hmmm?"

"Feel something."

"What?"

"Alpha."

"Maybe, but no spirit."

"How?"

"Sarcophagus."

"Were?"

"In the truck."

"No, are you now a were?"

"No, just … charged up. I think. Stronger but not like…then."

"Hmmm."

"I agree."

A very short time later, Oz observed as a woman dressed in desert robes, followed by two like-wise clothed males and the occupants of the briefing room, entered the infirmary, passing him by for the moment. He looked at Xander, touched his own nose, and breathed in before looking over at the woman, then repeated as he stared at Teal'c second.

Teal'c noticed this as Xander himself inhaled deeply, and nodded. The young officer's eyes widened as he nodded to Oz, gestured at the were to remain. Xander walked over to Teal'c.

"Teal'c," he whispered, "Are you aware the woman is a Goa'uld?"

The Jaffa almost showed an expression as he nodded, "That is Shau'ri, wife of DanielJackson. Within her sleeps the Goa'uld Ammonet, but how did you know this?"

"Um, I'll explain later," he responded as the woman looked up in confusion, and then looked directly at the young officer, and asked something of Daniel. Lt. Hammond was surprised he could hear her, if only barely, ask about Xander's identity.

"Where's the General, Teal'c?"

"Your grandfather is in his office awaiting DoctorFrasier's medical examination of DanielJackson's wife."

"Thank you, Teal'c, Airman…Daniels and I will go see him right way."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chaotic Existence 11_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

Alexander Hammond and 'Airman Daniels' entered General Hammond's office, knocking and receiving permission.

"Close the door behind you, Airman," the older officer directed, then waited until he looked at both of them, "Lt, Alexander, this is too close to repeat without violating the integrity of this facility and its mission."

"I-I know, sir, but there is something you should know," the younger man replied, looked to Oz, then continued, "We can … smell? Sense? Goa'uld, sir."

The general leaned back, staring at the two still-standing young men, "Could you explain that to me."

"I had to duck into the sarcophagus when Colonel Maybourne's people were coming. Since then, I've had my 'Hyena' capabilities return, though I'm not a super-strong guy or anything…so both Oz and I were in the sickbay when they brought a Goa'uld right past us, then Teal'c… the Goa'uld gave me a weird look and started to talk to Doctor Jackson about me as I left, but anyway, both Oz and I could tell the Snakes were in the room."

"Do you think this will be a long-term capability?"

"For me…I get the feeling it might be, sir, it doesn't feel weird…alien…to me like it did after the possession. Oz?"

"Permanent…Sir."

"Airman…Daniels, huh? Do you object to signing up with us?"

"No."

"You understand that for as long as this facility and mission remain secret, you cannot have contact with those you left in Sunnydale?"

"This protects Willow."

"How?"

"No one will use her to capture me."

"Any objections to military service?"

"Can I be assigned here?"

"Only-here is my plan."

"I'm good."

"You might have to take human life in defense of this facility, its personnel and the world."

"Chance to travel?"

"Are you over eighteen years of age?"

"Yes."

"Then it is possible, but if you and Alexander both can detect Goa'uld simply by smell or other senses, you'll be most valuable as security here on the base."

"How do I become an officer?"

"Schooling and training, both of which you will be able to get here."

Oz looked at Xander, "As important as the Sunnydale stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm in, general. I'll do my best."

The telephone rang and General Hammond answered it, then looked at Alexander, "Okay, Doctor, we'll be down in a few minutes."

"Sir?"

"Alexander, that was Doctor Frasier…and apparently Doctor Jackson's wife mentioned something about you the Doctor wishes to double check. I'll remain here…please take… Oscar Daniels with you to be checked out afterwards. Dismissed."

The two young men reached the infirmary again a few minutes later, the room being cleared of all save the Jacksons, Teal'c, Carter and Doctor Frasier.

"Good, I'm glad you both could come down here so quickly," Janet smiled at them, "Airman, please take a seat over there against the wall for now; Lt, how are you feeling?"

"Um, fine, Doctor…why shouldn't I?"

"We're trying to figure something out…please step to six feet in front of Shau'ri, here."

The officer did as directed, then stood, relaxed, "Um, still feel fine. Am I supposed to hurt or something?"

He didn't mention the fact that he could really pick up on the faint difference in scent between Jackson's wife and an unhosted person. The doctor looked at her panel, the feeds leading to the woman secured lightly to the hospital bed.

"To three feet, please?"

Xander picked up a muskiness as well as a slight scent reminiscent of Hathor's pheromones. Carter and Teal'c both noticed his frown, the scientist asking first.

"What is it, Alexander?"

"Um, I think I should back away from Doctor Jackson's wife; this is embarrassing for both of us if we continue."

Shau'ri's eyes took on a slightly glazed look, Xander backing away quickly. The young man blushed, "I guess I won't be invited to the Jackson house for dinner anytime soon."

Daniel looked confused, Xander looking at the women. Carter hadn't caught on, and Janet looked a little embarrassed, as did a recovering Shau'ri.

"Um, let's just say, the Snake, uh, likes me…a lot…okay?"

Teal'c's eyebrows rose noticeably and Carter looked to Janet's panel to find the tell-tale elevated signs from the sensors on Daniel's wife. Captain Carter looked up, "But how did you know?"

"You'll have to ask General Hammond, ma'am. I presented a certain…scenario…to him and he's taking it under consideration."

Janet interjected herself, "At what point could you detect the … embarrassing stuff?"

"A little at six feet, and definitely at three feet."

"What do you think would happen with contact."

"Daniel would rightfully kill me, Doc, and I'd be grateful."

Daniel Jackson looked confused, "Why would I kill you?"

Xander, blushing again, "Because the closer I get to your wife, the more the Snake inside her wants to mate with me, Doctor Jackson. And there's the tiniest bit of reaction, not that anyone could use tiny to describe me, that was starting to react to the Goa'uld pheromones. I don't know how, but especially with your WIFE I don't ever intend to find out."

"O-oh, um, I guess it's a good thing not to find out, then."

"Ya think, Doc?"

Teal'c looked at the young airman that had accompanied Xander, then back to the younger Hammond, "AlexanderHammond, what of your earlier ability to sense the Goa'uld?"

"That's part of the talking to General Hammond."

The meeting with the general took place in the briefing room, all recording devices turned off and illicit ones searched for, but none found this time. SG-1, the Doctor, Daniels and the two Hammonds were the only ones in the room. General Hammond looked at them all, finishing up the results in front of him.

"Well, I've contacted the President, and he's agreed that Shau'ri is to remain at the SGC; she will not be allowed to leave, but will not be taken away for study. I have ordered the four large VIP quarters on the mess level to be converted over for purposes of 'comfortable protection.'"

The general noted the worried look on Daniel's face, and held up a hand to hold off interruption, "I am assigning one set of quarters to the Jacksons, one as a common area in which Doctor Jackson will sleep separately just to make sure the Goa'uld isn't able to take control long enough for fatal mischief. Again, they will otherwise serve as a 'common area'. Teal'c, I want you to move into one of the quarters, which are bigger than your current ones, and will allow you a little more leeway and perhaps room for an office should you desire one."

The Jaffa nodded in appreciation for his improved situation, and the security responsibility for which he was being entrusted.

"Alexander, it is not normal for officers and airmen to share quarters, but for the abilities you and Airman Daniels possess, it is a security necessity." The general turned to the others, "They have brought to my attention that Daniels to a very slight extent, but Alexander in particular, are able to sense…or smell, the Goa'uld as well as Teal'c's symbiote. They and Teal'c represent definite security assets to prevent the transfer of a Goa'uld to a new host without detection. Doctor Jackson, I'd like you to ask Skaara to take up residence here at the SGC for the duration of Shau'ri's stay with us. He can lodge in your quarters, and would provide her with yet another friendly face, and we'd like to establish many debriefing sessions with both. While we figure out a good way to remove the Goa'uld, as opposed to Alexander's previous method, the President in exchange for this cooperation is prepared to help out however possible to free her safely."

"General?" Xander asked, "May I ask the question of how Shau'ri managed to escape to us?"

Daniel smirked, and looked at Jack, "Apparently she'd shown up as Ammonet just before you guys tried to gate there. Ammonet reopened it to bring extra supplies and comforts in, and that's when you were able to get in."

Jack's eyebrows rose in amusement, "Yeah, Kasuf told me about it, and that he was quite surprised to find another one of my caps on the ground when he heard the gate close. He quickly plugged the thing up again, and by then Shau'ri caught up to him and presented herself."

Daniel continued, "But she was still afraid of the Goa'uld, and decided to remain quiet until today. Apparently, the Goa'uld stirred a little when Skaara showed up with the assistance of a pilot and craft Bra'tac had assigned. With the family almost reunited, they decided to see if we could help remove the Goa'uld without harming the baby or mother. They uncovered the gate again, and are here now."

END FLASHBACK/Events in Question (as started in part 9)

…so, Wills, things are a bit unsettled here, but I hope at some point to get enough leave to visit during quieter times. Hope to email you soon.

Please remember, you have Joyce, Jenny, Buffy and the others, even Giles, to help you through everything that's happened.

Be good,

Xander


	12. Chapter 12

_Chaotic Existence 12_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

'Oscar Daniels was an Airman in the United States Air Force, Deep-Space Telemetry program, and he cannot die,' the young werewolf formally known as Daniel Osbourne internally smirked, 'Too much Highlander.'

The last three weeks had been intriguing; going from supporting cast fighting master vampires and world-ending demons to front-line security specialist in a struggle against empires of alien parasites wanting to conquer and enslave the world. Not something his test scores during Career Week at Sunnydale High had prepared him as an employment opportunity.

And it had been possible to transition because of Alexander Lavelsky Hammond, likewise a former Sunnydale alum of the night fight, and his grandfather Major General George Hammond of the Star Gate Command. Oz remained adamant that his choice of remaining apart from his girlfriend Willow Rosenberg following his public 'death' was the right move. He couldn't risk her no matter how much hurt grief brought her.

Oscar Daniels was a real identity, as was Kendra Frasier. Oz's had proved a masterpiece of retroactive copying and converting. General Hammond's contact had found the Sunnydale Records Office so unsecured he'd simply created him as an emancipated minor, who'd been fostered by a couple now-recently deceased who'd been known for the care of dozens of children over the years but not the best recordkeeping. Most of Oz's old records were changed, while his new records held the true information.

Kendra's identity was of the same foster home, but mainly home-schooling, and included a series of tests with high-enough marks accepted by the school board. Then a trip to Toronto where she'd befriended a young girl named Cassandra, and now both girls were in the care of Doctor Janet Frasier. Hammond's contact refused to accept his marker as paid; the windfall that was Sunnydale would keep the Intel professional happily and easily profitable for at least another year.

The Intel officer had then filed perfectly legal paperwork regarding the recruitment and testing of Oscar Daniels into the SGC based on computer and security aptitudes on the recommendation of Lt Alexander Hammond, a former classmate. Airman Daniels was scheduled to go through accelerated training in another week, and his aptitudes placed sufficiently high-enough the demand that was basic was waived and the PT would be merged into the security program.

Oz looked around the quarters he shared with Xander; there was a paradox of an individual. Oz hadn't been a close friend of the young man, but he'd known him as Xander Harris and from what the 'Scooby Gang' had related of him. To find that Xander seemed to be on a fast-track officer program, was serious in his studies and duties, and was an 'Alpha' nearly floored him.

He'd heard about the Hyena Possession, and how he compared in capability to Buffy; but to encounter another human of…Canine Characteristics…however different in actual manifestation, was a different matter.

But Oz could see the framework that would serve both of them well; the SGC was the immediate Pack, with the Scoobies as a subsidiary Pack. The military in such an instance had General Hammond, Xander's family and military head, and while clearly not female the General filled the 'Queen' or 'Old Alpha' role for the canine-influenced mindset. Oz knew himself as a strong Beta, under Xander, as protecting the base, world and Pack.

And the guitarist wanted to play in the group and contribute to success, but not get hung up in the management and details. So the 'musician' was cool with it all. He'd also been intrigued that Xander from the General's memories was a capable-enough trumpet and bass guitar player, so using instruments borrowed from the base, Oz hoped to induce the two into playing a little at the gathering at the Colonel's place tonight.

Kendra Frasier was suffering from too much freedom, and craved structure. She was getting used to her new family, 'little sister' and mother-guardian both, as well as the blonde woman, Samantha Carter. The strong women playing important roles in the military program the Hammonds and 'Oz' served in, and had encouraged her to choose her own career path, had proved a comfort since her arrival. Kendra had been happy to hear that an associate of theirs, a Doctor Daniel Jackson, would be at a backyard dinner called a barbecue being held at Colonel O'Neill's. She'd mentioned being able to read Latin and her past interest in mythology and they thought she might get some college advice on the subject from him.

Janet with Kendra and Cassandra; George, Oz and Alexander; SG-1 and Skaara (Kasuf was visiting his daughter and so she wouldn't be alone while Daniel was off-base.)

The O'Neill event was happily proceeding at a relaxed pace; Teal'c was answering Oz questions regarding Jaffa music; Jack, Alexander and the General were talking shop; Carter and Janet were talking to Cassandra about school, while Daniel and Skaara discussed their family on Abydos.

Kendra felt free after the Colonel's invitation to make use of the library when she'd expressed interest at seeing it, to follow up on it. After a short while, she'd become interested in a book on Sumerian writing, and shook her head.

"Dey have it wrong," she mumbled to herself, "It clearly is a past reference to the demons surrounding Marduk, not an Assyrian derivative…"

"That's v—" Daniel began from near her, only to find himself looking up from the ground, an embarrassed teenaged girl backing away. An amused voice broke the moment.

"Now Kendra, you're not in Sunnydale anymore," Xander Hammond gently smiled as he entered the room, offering a hand up to Doctor Jackson, "And Doc, us Sunnydalers haven't had the easiest lives; make a little noise when coming up on us."

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Kendra flinched and blushed, causing both men to react embarrassed in turn, but Daniel replying first.

"N-no, it's my fault, Alexander is right. I was just amazed that someone your age is so well versed in Sumerian writing…"

Xander being used to lying fast, er, altering the story when it meets reality, interjected, "The three of us used to sneak into the library; until recently it had a large collection of old books that weren't textbooks. They were like archaeologist journals with LOTS of drawings and pictures. Ken liked the Old Stuff like what you're used to. I studied military stuff and slept; Oz is like Teal'c…never really know what he liked."

Daniel smiled at the Teal'c comparison, and noticed Kendra relaxing as Xander continued, "And since we weren't really supposed to be there…thus the jumpiness."

"Oh, um, so Kendra, Janet and Sam said you were interested in mythology? How far along are you, if you don't mind me asking…with your obvious Sumerian skills, um, what other languages do you know?"

"I know a-bout de demons, mostly, and how dey are suppose to be killed and t'ings like dat, sir. That was what de books had in them. But I am good at reading Latin, Greek, Sumerian, some of de hieroglyphs, a leetle Aramaic and some of de Norse runes."

"Th-that's remarkable, and any modern languages?"

"A little of Spanish, and a little French, sir."

"Please, call me Daniel. With your skills, and since you know a little bit about what we do at the Mountain, I could really use an intern. Alexander is primarily on security, but he's also helping Sam and I with stuff. It would be a great help for me if the General will let me test you and see if we could bring you on board."

Xander hovered nearby in case Kendra needed help, but she held her own quite happily as they pulled books out of Jack's library, and a legal pad, on the fly verifying her credentials.

After a while Janet, Jack and Hammond entered the living room where the three were hanging out, on the way to the kitchen for the side dished.

"What's up kids? Daniel, are you corrupting America's youth?"

"Jack! General, Kendra has amazing ancient language literacy skills and mythological knowledge! I could really use an intern that won't wander away from the work I set out for them!"

"Whoa! Daniel, calm down," Jack smiled as he returned from the kitchen with a concerned but intrigued Janet Frasier with him. Xander in the room, grabbed a bunch of stuff and handed it to Daniel, and they began the migration outside while Daniel continued his campaign.

"Really, if we can find the funds I'd like to hire her for the summer."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "She isn't even eighteen, Daniel."

"Neither's Alexander, and I'm strictly suggesting work at the base, not, um, field work. Janet! This would be great practice for her college… a-and she'd pick up the spoken language skills to go with her literacy."

"Whoa! Daniel…" Jack smiled at the enthusiasm, giving the general time to think about it.

"I'll take it under advisement, Dr. Jackson," the senior officer nodded, "Though I'd like you to come up with a range of tests to demonstrate the knowledge she has."

Xander smiled, as if they could get Kendra involved in work with Doctor Jackson, her previous skills and knowledge would have legitimacy within her cover story.

"Um, General," Xander began, then caught the off-duty look from the older man, "Grandpa, with Doctor Jackson and Captain Carter as pretty much the experts and department heads, is there anyway they could be made instructors so that anyone working under them could get college credit for it. It might tidy up the Deep Space Telemetry regarding Doctor Jackson's presence. Cultural Sensitivity For Military Folks, or something; can't put up a telescope or base unless the Doc and his student aides give the ground an okay. We could even spend a couple weeks a year practicing rock-collection at different sites where others could see us doing Deep Space Telemetry field work."

"I-I'd be willing to do that, I already have to show many of our new recruits what to look for…" Daniel considered, "Though I guess Sam would be our best 'professor' for the teaching for credits."

"I'll take it all under advisement as part of the security measures we've been recently strengthening," Hammond responded thoughtfully, "And if Teal'c were brought aboard as a Security Trainer of some kind…it might help. It could be presented as what part of the recruitment package into the SGC for those not degreed, but with the talent we seek. Good ideas, people, but I think more importantly for now, the Colonel is ready to feed us."

"You betcha, folks, I have a lot of everything, so everyone as well as Alexander will have enough…"

"Hey! I mean, hey sir!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Chaotic Existence 13_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

"You sense it, don't you Kendra?" Xander asked the new civilian intern at the SGC as they walked by the table Skaara and Shau'ri were dining at; the very pregnant woman breathed a little deeper after Xander's passage.

"It is a stronger feeling then from Teal'c," the Slayer responded as they left the room, "Now that I've signed de papers, when will I be told about it?"

"When SG-1 gets back from their mission, Daniel is supposed to give you and overview of the project. Just know that Teal'c is not evil, but there is something in him that is."

"Can it not be removed?"

"It provides him with a better immune system, but it destroyed his own and would die a painful death if it were removed."

"And in Doctor Jackson's wife?"

"There is a full grown parasite that controls her except that as she's pregnant, it is hibernating."

"So when the baby is born?"

"The parasite will regain control. We're trying to figure out a way of removing it safely without her being cut open…but so far that is the only option and will have to wait until after the kid is born."

"Ah, so de baby won't be threatened…"

"Right."

"So why does she react to you like she does?"

"Um, let's just make that part of Daniel's explanation if we have to, but mainly something that was done to me after I first got here seems to make the Goa'uld Queens like" me way too much."

"So is dat why you feel … more powerful… than a regular man?"

"I don't know, what do you sense?" he asked as they brought back food for them and Oz, who closed the door behind them.

"Well, you it is confusing, you feel strong…like a … predator … like Oz but a little more…"

"And without saying it out loud, we know about Oz?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, I don't know, but when we're somewhere we can talk about it more, we will."

"That would make me feel better."

"Unauthorized Off-World Activation…"

Kendra turned to Alexander and Oz, unsure of what if anything they were to do.

"Well, to quote the Colonel," Xander smiled slightly, "Lets go, kids…see if—"

General Hammond's voice sounded loudly, "Lt Hammond, bring your squad to the Gate Room immediately."

Alexander turned to Oz, "Go get Skaara, he seems to sense 'em, too. Then hurry down to the Gate Room. We'll get the zats. Ken, let's go…"

The four young people made it to the Gate Room about the same time; the younger Hammond had already received direction from the general and guided his nascent security team to the foot of the ramp.

SG-teams had already begun escorting Nasyans through the Chappa'ai to escape the sudden Goa'uld attack. Kendra backed up Alexander, Skaara backed up Oz, as the two primaries used their senses as they touched and guided the refugees toward one of the two exits, close enough that one way or another they should have an excellent chance of avoiding infiltration.

Three times the Gate opened, and more people pressed through, maybe over two hundred though the two weren't counting. Alexander tensed up as a badly wounded man was carried by, and Xander's sense definitely noticed something wrong.

"Medic, put this one aside," the young officer directed and looked up to his grandfather, "Sir! One possible, wounded."

Oz waved Skaara over to help Alexander make sure, though Kendra was nodding as she concentrated, the many people in the room a bit overwhelming for a night hunter.

The Abydonian agreed, "I sense something too, Saander, it seems to be a Goa'uld."

The next few minutes tensed even more as the last of the teams and refugees were pouring in, General Hammond overseeing from a corner the emergency triage chaos of the Gate Room. No one gets by without being checked by the four young people and their security back ups.

O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c come through the Gate, Sam in the middle and leaning on Teal'c's side.

"That's it General!" O'Neill shouts out as they start down the ramp.

Hammond turn's to the control room, "Lock it up!"

Jack O'Neill turns to his favorite astrophysicist, "Carter? You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Thanks." Sam looks back up at the iris and slowly scans the room, "Just catching my breath."

The somewhat dazed Captain Carter steadies herself and steps by Oz, then Skaara, bypassing both. Alexander notices they both have looks of surprise, and as she brushes past him toward the Gate Room exit, the lieutenant, too, senses the Goa'uld in their friend.

Xander turns to Kendra, returning from escorting the infiltrated Nasyan to a cell with the SF detachment.

"Kendra! There's one in Carter!"

The apparently taken-over Samantha turns at this shout, then screams in pain as the girl uses a zat to quickly resolve the matter.

O'Neill is looking shocked, confused and the beginnings of angry as SFs quickly secured Carter and began heading out of the room. He turned to the lieutenant.

"What was that, lieutenant?"

"Captain Carter in all likelihood has either been taken over by a Goa'uld, or has had one in her recently, Colonel."

General Hammond stepped in, "SG-1, I need you to be checked out immediately, then join Lt. Hammond's detail in the observation room where Captain Carter and the Nasyan have been transferred pending full physical investigations. Dismissed."

Kendra joins Xander and Oz a few minutes later, having changed into standard fatigues due blood on her clothes. The Nasyan is secured to his bed, and seems completely out of it.

"Lieutenant?" Xander addresses a nurse, "Has any kind of sedative or tranquilizer been administered yet to ensure he stays asleep."

"Not yet, he's only been given basic painkillers until a doctor can give a better diagnosis."

"Thank you," he responded with a smile and headed over to where Samantha Carter, handcuffed and hospital-bed restrained, began to recover. SG-1 had not shown up yet, but Xander picked up a clipboard and pen, then sat down.

"Kendra, if I start to make with the happy physically with her, please move me back to about twelve feet or so, okay? Oz? Please intercom the Doc and the General that's she's waking up. Skaara, please bring that water pitcher and a cup over here. And a large towel."

The snaked Carter looked out at the young man; though by no means a Queen Goa'uld, the symbiote felt the host body and its own sensory receptors go off the scale with physical desire at his proximity.

"What should we call you?" Lt. Hammond asked, placing the towel over his lap then take up an interviewing position, "Which System Lord sent you?"

Sam/Jolinar try to shake off the more-than-phermonal effect, "Your tactics will not work on me."

"Do you want me to caress your cheek, breathe on you and force you to tell me everything?

"You must let me go. Please. What are you doing to me?"

"A gift from Hathor—"

Eyes flashed silver in anger and… jealousy? "Hathor! You serve that evil—"

"Hey!" he snapped, "No ranting…and as I was going to tell you, before the interruption, I killed her to save my world. Tell me your name and this can go easier on you."

"I, I am Jolinar of Malksur."

"That's it? No list of conquests and atrocities?"

"You really have no idea why this is happening. Let me go… Alexander grandson of George… Let me go through the Stargate. I will find another host and send your friend back to you."

"You can do that? Leave a host without killing them?"

"Yes. It is possible, but not easy. I could die, but I promise I will try."

"A Nasyan man died when you left him."

"The Nasyan man died first, that is why I left him. He was beyond my natural abilities to heal."

"What were you doing in him in the first place?"

"I was on a mission…that does not effect the Tauri." The body of Samantha Carter was covered in sweat and reeked of musk. Alexander looked pained, and flushed, but continued.

"You can access the memories of the host?"

"Yes, though right now your chemical attack on me is preventing a hundred percent access. And seems to be affecting you as well."

"I'm a teenaged human male…I'm used to being wound up. Now, at least tell me your name."

"I told you, Jolinar of Malkshur."

"And you work for?"

"I am Tok'Ra."

Kendra spoke up, her nearness to both causing her to begin feeling the effects of both, "Against Ra?"

"Ye-e-e-s," Jolinar moaned, "Your friend REAALLY wants you to back away, Alexander."

As a courtesy, he pushed his chair back about three feet back from her, then continued, "There. Better?"

"Yes…thank you. I still feel the effects, but …."

"Yep. Who are you Jolinar of Malkshur, and know this … I am the killer of Klorel, and one of the team that killed Apophis. Look at how I saved the host Skaara, who stands beside me like strength itself."

He could almost sense the young man standing taller and glaring at the snake.

"Who are the Tok'Ra?"

"We are…of the same species as the System Lords…but are opposed to them. Not every… Goa'uld is an enemy to the people of this planet."

"You know I can't trust you."

"Let me go through the gate and find a host with my group…Carter's mind would be intact. She would return to you as you knew her before."

"And how could we work out the logistics…guarantees… Are you prepared to lead us back to your leaders and open negotiations?"

"It is forbidden…but perhaps an exchange of messages. On a different world…I dial the address, but none of you see the address."

"We have Ammonet prisoner in this facility. A sharing of information any interest to the Tok'Ra?"

The snake looked extremely interested in spite of her continuing struggle against Alexander's chemical interaction.

"Skaara was possessed by Klorel, we have Ammonet, and need a way to get their information without harming the humans. If you were truly against Ra, we also killed Ra and his Court, Apophis and Hathor. Sounds like the humans are doing your job for you?"

"Foolish boy!" the eyes flashed, "We have been infiltrating and sabotaging the System Lords for two thousand years! We have turned them against each other when we could. Why do you think they are only a feudal structure instead of a true empire? Because we keep the dissension tense and deadly."

"And with the Intel that could be had from the two I mentioned? Maybe Civil War? A chance at stepping up your campaign?"

Oz moved closer, as did the two other members of Xander's 'team' reminiscent of a wolf pack determining if another would become a pack mate or prey.

"If you find a willing host, I will leave this body and attempt to contact my people. But I will not betray them."

"Willing? So a convicted murderer sentenced to death or life imprisonment wouldn't suffice?"

"Only as a last resort. Would you wish to become partnered with such for generations? We Tok'Ra usually seek out those who are gravely ill, or mortally injured but not so much we cannot heal them from inside. We offer partnership in our struggle against the Goa'uld."

"So what about your friend on the other bed."

"It is an Ashrak, an assassin of the Goa'uld. I known and wanted by the System Lords, and was trying to avoid this one."

"But?"

"But when it was carried to your world, I risked trying to tackle its host, but ended up wounded."

"Who's he here to kill?"

"Me, he must have thought I'd passed through already."

"Hmm…why you?"

"I once tried to overthrow one of the System Lords but was defeated when Apophis joined the battle. I escaped during the slaughter of my armies. I lost many good friends that day. Since then, my hosts and I continue the struggle, though that was the only time I nearly achieved such a direct success."

Alexander moved closer, "Now, Jolinar of Malkshur, a resistance usually has to pull up stakes fairly often. Give me a pair of addresses of previous bases where we might find evidence of Tok'Ra presence. I'm not asking for much, since you left them."

"How do you know of our tactics?"

Alexander shifted back a little, letting the snake's mind clear by moving out of the very stressful range, "Access French Resistance, Russian Partisans and Viet Cong in Captain Carter's memories. The Tau'ri haven't played at war, we tend to get very nasty and absolute if we have to Jolinar of Malkshur."

Xander waited a moment longer then pressed ahead, "So…you know my superiors are going to want to discuss access to technologies and samples to enhance our capabilities. We need the knowledge so we can build or steal a small fleet to defend our world and make war as necessary upon the Goa'uld."

Oz's presence seemed to make the snake jumpy, he nodded and moved away, then Kendra moved back. Xander looked expectantly, mimicking O'Neill.

"Well? If you provide me a host that is not as bad as the Goa'uld, it will be as we discussed. The attempts will be a made."

"Would the Ass-Rock have any information usable by our budding alliance, Jolinar of Malkshur?"

"It is pronounced Ash-rack, and he is unlikely to have important information, though he probably has secreted within his host body a weapon of some kind. If I can, I will explain it to you."

Jolinar sighed, "I cannot remain conscious anymore for now; this … experience has exhausted the host."

"Very well, Jolinar, though my next message is for Carter…Captain, we'll figure out a way not to do this the way I freed Skaara, okay? If you two can talk to each other, have Jolinar explain their hyper-thingies and doo-gizmos and stuff to make Colonel O'Neill go to sleep and Colonel Maybourne so damn happy he'll agree to what I just talked to Jolinar about…Jolinar, make this work. I want to see my colleague again."

Xander walked out of the room and nearly collapsed from exhaustion, leaning on Skaara.

"Whoa…I'm wiped, guys. Oz, please go find the General and Colonel, tell them Skaara and Kendra are escorting me to the mess for a couple of lunches, then a shower."

A tired and now-fed Lt. Hammond leaned back as he regained much of his equilibrium, Doctor Frasier looking put out at accompanying SG-1 and the general to the cafeteria when she had patients. Alexander and the others stood.

"Sirs, Teal'c…" he began, then tried to wave off the Doctor, "Just very, um, tired, Doc, I'm feeling better already."

She looked at his formerly-sweat-soaked shirt, and he blushed, "As soon as permitted, I'm going to shower…it was, um, the get close to a snake in a female host thing. I thought I could make the snake talk. I think I did."

"Very well, but after your shower, I want you to come in for a check up."

"Alright, ma'am, I promise."

The General then waved at chairs, and as Janet left, they were all seated, "Alexander, we viewed the tapes of your … interrogation."

He paused as though giving the young man a chance to say something, but O'Neill spoke up instead.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My grandfather. He's not always been a base commander."

"Indeed. AlexanderHammond did quite well GeneralHammond."

"Thank you, Teal'c, but as I was going to say, Alexander, you've given us some food for thought, here. If this Jolinar turns out to be the real thing, and Teal'c will be contacting Master Bra'tac to come and help us in this matter, it may give us a better understanding of the Goa'uld and their technology. Though I must tell you that I expect you and your team to follow proper protocol until relieved by a more experienced officer."

"Sorry, sir, we were waiting for you or Colonel O'Neill to arrive at any minute. I'm quite surprised to have finished before your arrival."

O'Neill jumped in, "We watched most of it from the observation lounge, then reviewed it. While you should try to remember the rules, you did an interesting and effective first attempt."

"I must agree," Teal'c nodded, "And the silent but direct pressure of the others reinforced that. With further training, the four of you could some day become quite formidable."


	14. Chapter 14

_Chaotic Existence 14_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

A week went by before contact with the Tok'Ra was established; it surprised everyone that such an organization seemed to exist, and even respond. The crux of the matter had been when after the Nasyan man had been healed in the sarcophagus post-extraction of the Ashrak, he'd nervously confirmed Jolinar's story, but had been willing to host the Tok'Ra after the traumatic time controlled by the Ashrak. When asked why he spoke up for Jolinar, he'd said the evil Goa'uld had left its mind wide open to him, so great was its disdain in pursuit of Jolinar. The man then gave as much information as he could remember before joining his people through the gate.

The NID hoped that Jolinar would be willing to bond with one of their operatives, but such was Carter's opinion of the organization that the snake refused. It instead arranged the addresses to old bases, and the means for contact, but no willingness to fall into NID hands.

The general had taken more headache medicine than usual over that week, but so long as Jolinar gave them incremental assistance, and allowed Carter to input technical and scientific information into standalone computer systems, custody remained with the SGC. Now, members of SG-1 and SG-3 had made contact and began negotiations for turning over Jolinar once a willing non-Tauri host could be found.

Martouf/Lantesh somewhat nervously made his way through the Chappa'ai and down the ramp of the SGC. Master Bra'tac stood next to General Hammond as they exchanged greetings with the arrival.

Martouf spoke first, "I am Martouf, host of Lantesh. With me are Freya, host of Anise, and Saroosh, host of Selmac. We are of the Tok'Ra."

"I'm General Hammond of Earth, and this is Master Bra'tac of the Free Jaffa."

"If you are indeed of the Tok'Ra, it might be a pleasure to meet you," the old warrior nodded tentatively.

Lantesh spoke next, "We exist, Master Bra'tac of Chulak, and extend cautious greeting to you if indeed you are in rebellion against the System Lords. And likewise to the Tauri."

Martouf pleasantly resumed control, "If it is alright, we would wish to verify the presence and condition of Jolinar, please."

General Hammond looked to Colonel O'Neill, who with Teal'c was escorting them.

"No obvious weapons or anything, sir."

"Very well, then…Colonel, please lead an escort to the Observation Room."

The Tok'Ra were soon satisfied that the symbiote inside Captain Carter was indeed Jolinar of Malkshur. A series of questions and code phrases were exchanged before they were fully and happily satisfied. Saroosh, host of Selmac, turned to Colonel O'Neill.

"We are satisfied," the grandmotherly host smiled, "so we can now open relations with your people, Colonel. I will now let Selmac speak."

"Greetings, O'Neill of the Tauri, Slayer of Ra and Apophis. The Tok'Ra Council sends its congratulations and its cautions to you and your people."

"Thank you, ah, Selmac of the Tok'Ra," the Colonel responded, not at all sure of a situation in which a Snake wasn't trying to kill him, "I believe General Hammond is waiting for us."

"Will the Slayer of Hathor and Klorel be present as well?"

"Lt Hammond? I'm afraid not at this time, he's on duty right now."

"Very well, though the Council is … fascinated by the idea of the effects Jolinar reports he has on us."

O'Neill couldn't quite suppress an amused smirk, "Yeah, there's something that he's really trying not to experience too much."

Saroosh chuckled, "Well I suppose a young man usually only dreams of having that effect on women…doesn't really know what to do when it happens."

O'Neill found himself surprised to be liking the old gal, though he was still wary of the Goa'uld within. He smiled and nodded as they made their way to the conference room.

Lt. Hammond was actually at that moment talking to Major Paul Davis and Colonel Maybourne about his progress, and that of his ad hoc team of misfits.

Maybourne chuckled, "So you really used this hormone-thing of yours on Captain Carter?"

"No, sir, Colonel, I used it on the Goa'uld that had taken her over. I've apologized to Captain Carter, but as a result of my actions, we've been able to work out a good arrangement with the other snakes to get her free."

"So you don't trust these Tok'Ra?"

"Don't know 'em yet, sir. If we actually get something out of all this, then maybe it'll work out. Heck, someday we might even find a lazy System Lord somewhere in charge of a tropical paradise casino planet, who's only evil enough to water down the drinks and charge full price. Him, I think we could also deal with if that's his only ambition."

"You don't seem to hold quite the same rosy picture of the universe as SG-1?"

Davis looked uncomfortable, but Alexander smiled, "It wouldn't be proper to comment on the unit of which the SGC 2IC is commanding officer, sir. As to holding a rosy view of the world I don't believe the SGC are a bunch of tree-huggers. I also believe if we had the resources and personnel to simply follow up more, we might be able create enough off-world trade to acquire some of the items and knowledge you seek."

"Tell me more, Lieutenant."

"Well, the Goa'uld themselves rarely do any of the trade or stuff right? So far it looks like Jaffa and humans do that. But who are the guys that actually get things done? I mentioned to the Goa'uld to access Captain Carter's memories of the French Resistance. Why don't we take the lessons of all those old movies of ours and start sending out spies as bartenders, garbage men, that sort of thing?"

"Hmm, we've been thinking about it. Any other ideas?"

"Not really, sir."

Major Davis cleared his throat, then spoke, "Lt, we've gone over your … unique … method of exacting information from this Jolinar of Malkshur. And that you seem to be able to sense them at very short range. Have you noticed any other abilities?"

"Um, not really, Major. If I do, I'll let Doctor Frasier know…so she can stick me with more needles."

Maybourne smirked, "You're beginning to sound a lot like O'Neill."

"Thank you, sir. In spite of your differences, he also is a patriot."

"I know, and that's the only good reason he's still here. Charisma can only carry you so far before you piss off the wrong people. He already manages sufficient results and the ETs like him."

"Oh. I'm glad you noticed, sir."

"Feeling caught between?"

"Um, sometimes, sir, and I don't want to end up a lab rat."

"No need, Lt, we get all the information we'd get elsewhere, but willingly. And I'm afraid the Doctor's monthly barrage of needles still doesn't count toward a Purple Heart."


	15. Chapter 15

_Chaotic Existence 15_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

The day after the arrival of the Tok'ra emissaries, Xander was dropping of dinner for the Jackson family; he'd managed to order take out at a Lebanese place that Shau'ri seemed to like the last time. As he left the corridor end that had become the home for the Abydos and Sunnydale expatriates, he was handed a set of orders by an airman.

Lt. Hammond made his way to the observation room, where Captain Carter was due to have Jolinar moved to a willing host. Along the way, Kendra and Oz, coming back from dinner, decide to escort their friend and catch up on the day's events. It turned out this might be the only noteworthy occurrence.

"Lt. Hammond reporting as order, General," Xander intoned as he entered the observation overlook. He noticed SG-1 down below with Maybourne in the background; Major Davis was the only other officer present with the Hammonds. Kendra and OZ had decided to wait outside.

"At ease, Alexander; Major Davis and I wanted to speak with you about a few proposals that are being considered. They affect you directly. Please sit down."

Major Davis cleared his throat, "The Tok'ra would like a chance to talk with you, and perhaps run some tests."

"What kind of tests, Major?"

"Actually, a wide battery of them, but for the most part they would need to carry them out at their current base. They would mostly be non-invasive, and the results shared with us, as would anything derived from them for use against the Goa'uld."

"So why aren't I being ordered to comply? My age? The fact that the tests are going to be very personal in nature?"

"Invasive procedures by a foreign resistance movement on an American officer isn't something we're prepared to simply order without consultation. And the fact of your age does come into play. We'd in this case be compromising the commander of this facility on both personal and professional levels if we attempted something so heavy handed. Also, it wouldn't be right unless you yourself were willing."

"Is there a carrot to go with volunteering?"

"Not really, is there anything you have in mind?"

Xander considered for a moment, "No, sir, but I'd like to talk to my grandfather and commanding officer in private unless there's more?"

"No, lieutenant, that's it really in a nutshell. There are variations, but that's it."

They waited until the door closed behind the officer, Xander turning to his grandfather, "Is there any real reason for me not to volunteer, grandpa? If I have a team or two to make sure they don't dissect me or anything, or make me have sex with one of them, I don't mind."

"You're still only seventeen, Xander, but since I was heading for Southeast Asia at that age, I won't use age alone as reason to keep you here. While I've become used to having you at the house some weekends and at family gatherings, I'm proud at how you've met your challenges and become a real asset to this command and the United States Air Force. You're a man, Alexander Hammond. I couldn't be prouder of you if you were my actual flesh and blood. A man wants to someday be able to leave to his children and grandchildren a legacy, something of who he was and did. You have in your head, and I believe your heart, everything I was up until Halloween, and you've embraced that heritage since. You and SG-1 saved the world, Xander. A grandfather couldn't ask for more."

"Um, wow. I didn't really expect that, sir, but thanks. Uh, I don't suppose as a bribe to me I could take Oz and Kendra with me? Skaara? We've been working together pretty well and maybe they can do a memory thing on him and give us and the NID copies so they'll leave him alone? Oh, and is there any chance of them taking the snake out of Daniel's wife? They could do a memory copy thing too?"

"I don't know. But we could ask. All of you must have your safety guaranteed, at least from them."

The transfer of Jolinar to another host went well, and negotiations resumed on the possibilities of cooperation. The Tok'ra were certain that a chemical used for light interrogations would do the trick for recall of information, but that it might mean a month of questioning as the host relived the time since infestation. But in the case of Apophis, Klorel and Ammonet, this would be an amazing boon, the complete picture of their forces and actions as of a month ago. The SGC decided that they wouldn't mention Shauri's pregnancy, and wouldn't remove her snake until after birth. No sense in drawing too much attention. The Tok'ra hadn't quite proven themselves that trustworthy as of yet.

Two days later, Xander found himself accompanying General Hammond, Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill to Washington DC. Apparently, they were to talk to some big wigs and maybe receive a plaque or something. His grandfather smiled and wouldn't say anything. On a happy note, after eight months at the SGC, Xander had finished all exams pertaining to George Hammonds' service skills, as well as areas of expertise tutored by Daniel Jackson, Captain Carter and surprisingly Colonel O'Neill, when they'd had the time and opportunity. He'd also be finding out the results while in DC.

DC was a bit on the warm and humid side, but as a native of a coastal town in Southern California, Xander felt pretty comfortable. He was in dress uniform and was interested in finding out how his schooling and exam-taking had turned out. And while he'd thought he'd done extremely well in the week of piloting and missile equipment hands-on stuff back in April, his grandfather told him that too would be addressed.

Alexander Hammond was quite surprised to be awarded the Airman's Medal along with Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter, as well as the Small Arms Expert Marksmanship Ribbon, Air Force Training Ribbon, Master-Pilot and Master-Level Space/Missile badges, and first-level as Linguist/Translater/Debriefer, and second-level as Security and in Command & Operations.

The first lieutenant had been surprised, as he'd expected his grandfather's skills and his own lack of prior experience to have sunk his chances in spite of very favorable comments by the examiners. Though he didn't know what to expect as Colonel Maybourne and a few others likely to be from the NID approached him at the reception afterward. Xander's grandfather made his way over in time for Maybourne to smile that smug smile of his.

"Well, lieutenant, at the NID we've gone over your scores and are quite impressed, though we're surprised that the SGC forgot to put you in for a most important award, so I thought I'd bring it myself."

George Hammond looked distrustful of the Intelligence man as he opened a box and handed it to Xander.

"Lieutenant, I present to you the Golden Lab Rat Medal," he smirked as Xander actually chuckled, "Considering how you couldn't get your Purple Heart for the monthly needle barrage…it seemed appropriate."

Even the senior Hammond allowed a small smile to grace his face, as Maybourne continued, "We even decided not to include a GPS transmitter in it, though we're sure you'll have it checked back at the Mountain. Congratulations, Lt Hammond, General."

Captain Carter with a very big smile made her way over to the two Hammonds, a big folder in her hand. George spoke up first as Jacob Carter and Jack O'Neill made their ways over separately to the gathering.

"What is it, Captain?"

"General, sir, we just got the lieutenant's scores and results," the Big Brain gushed, "and he just managed enough credits to get his bachelor's!"

Xander stood there in shock, him as College Guy? He shook himself and shook people's hands, "Um, how? I thought I had a few more months?"

"That's for your Master's…they added up the hours of your skills awards, and languages, and you just made it for the bachelor's. You still have to do a paper and finish the last three classes for the second degree…but wow!"

Jacob Carter smiled at seeing his 'Sammie' smile enthusiastically, and took a good look at the young man, and put his hand on George's shoulder, "So George, this young man Sammie's treating like a little brother the grandson you've been bragging about?"

Both younger officers blushed slightly at the labeling as George nodded with a smile, turning to Xander, "Alexander, this old warhorse next to me is Jacob Carter, Captain Carter's father. Jacob, this is Lt Alexander Hammond."

The two shook hands, Xander already trusting the man because of his grandfather's memories, smiling, "An honor, general, my grandfather has overwhelmed me in great detail about the two of you…and the one time he let me have access to a bottle to reinforce the evils of same, more than he should have, like that time in Hue when—"

"Whoa!" "Stop!" the two senior officers interjected to avoid embarrassing secrets spilling, only to have Xander continue with an innocent look.

"…helped those innocent, um, orphan children back to safety."

The gathered audience rolled their eyes with smiles as the two old warriors sighed in relief, Jacob recovering first.

"I notice that somehow you've managed Master Pilot in spite of your youth lieutenant; I'm going to guess your flying matches that maneuver in grace?"

"I normally don't buzz the control tower with visiting brass around, sir."


	16. Chapter 16

_Chaotic Existence 16_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

Xander Hammond and his 'team' were getting ready for their departure to the Tok'ra base, when SG-1 came back through the Chappa'ai. His mentors looked a bit worn around the edges, but as O'Neill looked at the Tok'ra and teams, called up to the Operations Room.

"General? We came across something that the Tok'ra might be interested in before they take the lieutenant and Skaara with them."

"Alright, SG-1, shower, report to medical then meet us in the briefing room in one hour. Stand down everyone, the mission is currently postponed. Selmac, Saroosh, please contact your people and let them know there'll be a delay. Airman Daniels will escort you to the briefing room in one hour."

SG-1, the three designated Tok'ra, Skaara and Alexander were in attendance as the premiere team explained their experience with the 'Keeper' and his simulation devices. The Tok'ra were quite interested, Selmac speaking through Saroosh.

"I believe you are correct, Colonel O'Neill. If Skaara could 'give us a tour' in this device, we would be able to pick up much more information. If they can really access memories linked to all senses, these capsules could prove invaluable to both our efforts to access the data of Klorel and the Ashrak, as well as others we might capture."

Teal'c addressed the gathering, "However, we have not been able to access my memories, as somehow the presence of the symbiote within me seemed to block the machine's abilities."

Captain Carter took up the mantle of conversation from there, "I also only had a few brief flashes of something, but it looks like it might be a protein that interferes with the interface. But the residents agreed that the Keeper would work with us to overcome that if we give them a high priority in getting them started as a civilization again."

Saroosh turned to General Hammond, "The Tok'ra ask for participation, as per our previous agreement, General. And if we could link these simulators to external holographic projectors and recorders, dissemination would be much more efficient."

Lt Hammond cleared his throat, waiting until his grandfather nodded his permission to speak, "Um, with all due respect, I'm not going to share my thoughts with anyone… and especially not the hours with Hathor. I don't believe there's a regulation requiring a junior officer to help produce personal pornography. I do have a question about the chambers. If these folks have been in them for a thousand years, and SG-1 interfaced successfully, does this mean if senior Tok'ra or SGC personnel are physically impaired or age-impaired, they could be maintained indefinitely as 'cyber-instructors?'"

Saroosh smiled and nodded at the young man sitting way over in the corner of the room just outside of range of effect, near the outtake vent, noting he was looking at her in particular. Selmac spoke and smiled.

"Thank you for that suggestion, Alexander Hammond. Saroosh and I have little time left to us as a partnership. Not only would this allow her to continue comfortably in service to the Tok'ra for additional time, but perhaps allow us to recruit more potential hosts for the Tok'ra. It bears consideration."

The lieutenant nodded and leaned back, letting the others discuss everything further. After the meeting broke up, Xander used hand signals indicating that Hammond and SG-1 remain if possible as the others were escorted to make contact with their leaders.

O'Neill made sure they were secure, then asked, "What is it lieutenant?"

"I was thinking sir…"

"Again? I told you to stop that. It gets me in trouble."

"Sorry sir, I'll try not to let it happen again," the young officer deadpanned, his time around Oz allowing him not to smile, "Maybe we should contact that Harlan guy who made copies of SG-1."

The general frowned, "Why do you suggest that, Alexander?"

"Two reasons, sir. First, do we really believe that a version of SG-1 would really give up the fight against the Goa'uld and stay on that boring planet…and two, if he could copy whole brains, couldn't he help figure out this interface thing pretty fast? I read the reports, and it seemed the problem with the T-Bot was that Harlan ended up copying the larvae and Teal'c at the same time. If he could just copy the snake…um…well, that's as far as I got with the idea, sir."

O'Neill looked like he was at first going to have a fit, then frowned, turned to the general, "Sir? He has a point. Even though it makes me feel extremely….uncomfortable with a copy of myself, the snake reading thing might be a safer way. Lt, you've been hanging around Carter too much. After this, go to the mess and gorge on junk food. You might become one of the brains if you keep this up. You need a better role model."

Xander looked seriously at Captain Carter, Daniel Jackson and then Teal'c before turning back to O'Neill, "Indeed…sir."

Within a couple of hours, Xander finally transited the Gate as planned, though it was agreed that Skaara wouldn't be put through the wringer as planned until they knew if a better way was in the offing. It was a very long week; his very presence seemed to set the snakes on edge. Not that there was any hostility, but the fact of their susceptibility to his 'charms' made the 'females' avoid him as much as possible. The 'males' seemed very amicable but at least not sexually interested in him, for which the young man was grateful and which made his friends smile the whole time they were at the base.

They scanned, took blood samples and shook their heads in confusion at the results. They then tried him out on many different forms of technology, and he seemed to have no difficulty in mastering healing devices, ribbon devices or even the occasional bit of Ancients technology…though it turned out what they found amounted to a cook's menu and day planner. Xander and his small group were the only ones except Martouf that were interested. And he was certain that if given a week or so he could probably gather the ingredients from different worlds if they wanted to try the soup dish.

Martouf (host) and Lantesh (symbiote) both seemed to have very similar personalities, gentle but after prolonged exposure to the youths, a pleasant and dry sense of humor that took the form of sarcastic apologies so soft he left one wondering. But this time he didn't have a response, and neither did Kendra Frasier or Oscar Daniels as they walked into the chambers assigned to Xander after not receiving a response in the last hour.

The doors overridden, they found the young man asleep in the middle of High Councilor Garshaw and Anise, and obviously their symbiotes, almost purring next to the equally naked man under the sheet. Noticing two small crystal-created tunnels gave proof as to how both had independently made their way in. Martouf sighed and left the room, allowing the door to close when the others joined him. Turning to them and an approaching SG-1, Martouf apologized.

"It seems simply putting guards on the doors was insufficient. I have no experience in the protocols surrounding such a matter."

Carter blushed as she picked up on what had gone on inside the room, but O'Neill pressed the matter.

"I think I'll retrieve Lt Hammond now, Martouf. It's time to send him home for his own protection."

"Will this prove a detriment to relations between our peoples? We were coming to see the Lt because we were able to get the interface working on the simulators, and thought that as it was his idea, he'd want to be there for the first demonstration."

"Hmm, we'll see. But first, it's time for me to stir up a case of trouble, Marty."


	17. Chapter 17

_Chaotic Existence 17_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

An embarrassed Xander Hammond tried to avoid prolonged eye contact with anyone as he entered the test lab with the simulator; fortunately, only male Tok'ra would be around at O'Neill's request. When Jack had seen the boy's shock upon being drenched with cold water and seeing his bedmates, the Colonel had gone easy and simply scolded the lead snakes on proper decorum.

The test proved to be a success, and the robot SG-1 and Harlan also interfaced with the device successfully. Robot O'Neill walked over to his human counterpart.

"So? What now? Back to robo-village?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you guys would be willing to make enough changes in appearance and become a Search and Rescue team?"

"Really? What kind of changes?"

"Hmm, maybe hair color, skin tone, that sort of thing. Enough to where at a glance you and us aren't mistaken for the other."

"We get to be considered people and everything?"

"Yeah, Hammond's gotten tentative approval, but you'll mostly stay on your own planet. Keeps you out of Maybourne's hands. When Harlan doesn't need you, you can also play nice with the Tok'ra and watch your Carter and Daniel do…"

"…whatever it is they do?"

"Yeah, and with your super-brain, we figure you and Robo-T can keep an eye on them and maybe figure out ways to make an alliance work."

"Okay, we'll stick around with Harlan as much as we have to, and maybe figure out about setting up a shielded area for SGC and Tok'ra joint research. That way we can use whatever tech Harlan has that you guys can use on Earth. But we sometimes do want to come home for some R&R."

"Figured, that. Normal rotation once everything's up and running."

The robots nodded and looked around to Harlan, who shrugged, "Why not? We keep the place running and talk to visitors? Very well."

When the embarrassment became a bit much, Xander decided to try out the simulator without anyone else in it, though he settled for the odd robot named Harlan. About ten minutes in, the sensors outside indicated some interesting issues, especially in regards to Xander's reactions. Harlan popped out at that point, and looked concerned.

"Could you please disconnect him? He seems to be stuck in a series of Goa'uld and Tok'ra memories, especially those of one called Hathor."

"Why? What's happening?"

"Well, we seemed to be stuck in a very fast reliving of the life of her Host, and then herself. Already in the ten…minutes…we were in there, we have gone through many years observing and sometimes experiencing the lives. We also find ourselves in the memories of Garshaw and Anise, Freya and Yosuuf. It is educational, but a mentally exhausting process. However we have determined, through partial manipulation of the inside world and memories, that these memories might have been an unforeseen result of his 'relations' with the three different Hosts and Symbiotes."

Lantesh spoke up, "It is as though he were an Harsesis…Harlan, do you believe this could be genetic in nature?"

"It is hard to say," the robotic being replied, but checked the medical equipment console he'd integrated into the Tok'ra's, "but it seems so from preliminary readings. But there is something else there as well that seems to be bending it and blending it into human equivalents…There! Alexander should be disconnecting…and now, a light sedative to help him sleep for several hours…and add some nutrients … done."

Harlan, having acculturated to humanoids again quite a bit with the robotic SG-1 around, smiled as he turned around, "After all that, Alexander needs some rest time, so let's let him recover before asking him too many questions."

The O'Neills looked at each other as they shook their heads, "The General's not going to like this…stop it….gahhh!"

The Tok'ra known as Cordesh was very unhappy at both his inability to communicate with his Goa'uld masters, or get close enough to copy the results of the research miracles being achieved with the Tauri.

He'd been following every rumor, and taking every assignment to get closer, but all he knew was that the Tauri boy seemed an addiction to Goa'uld in female bodies. Usually, their species were drones, even the females as well, only a few really developing into queens or powerful 'males.' But if the current rumors were correct, both Garshaw and Anise might have changed to queens. It was disturbing and sickening on so many levels.

It took a couple of days, but Cordesh finally found himself in the testing room, SG-1 and the others leaving for the moment as the young man slept. The robots except for the one called Harlan had also gone, to meet the Tauri leader known as Hammond. Cordesh would not have a better opportunity. He fired his zat'nik'tel thrice at the robot, then again, for some reason it took four shots to overwhelm and disintegrate the being.

Cordesh crept up to the Tauri, realizing that his best bet for success would be to leap bodies and take the boy as his new host, then possibly disintegrating his current one. Sneering, the Goa'uld infiltrator opened the boy's mouth, then leapt in just as he could hear activity outside the lab.

Xander dreamt scary dreams about snakes and possessions, the Hyena in particular not liking the idea of an interloper. Together, Xander and the Hyena mentally bludgeoned something dark and evil, unsure of what it was, but not happy at being attacked. Xander quickly tried to think of what was so familiar about the thing…moments passing as the Hyena in a rage continued to burn itself out tearing large gashes out of the thing.

'Goa'uld,' thought Xander, then decided to try making it hot and bothered with pheromones; it was mental, sure, but who knew what might work in a dream that seemed so much more. After what seemed like hours, the snake relaxed, the Hyena lunged, and then nothing surrounded him. Xander knew he was Alpha, but there wasn't anything of the Hyena, or his grandfather—though the memories were still there, and the snake seemed comatose and opened up. Xander could feel the thing in him all of a sudden, and then he felt pressure on his body and lips, hands all over as he woke up.

Moaning against him was Captain Samantha Carter, and then the voice of Colonel O'Neill from the doorway.

"Carter! What the Hell are you doing!"

Xander was now completely awake…all over…but that was suddenly fading as the situation became clear to him as the others pulled the amorous woman off of him. Xander shuddered from everything that had been happening subconsciously as well as physically for the last several hours. As O'Neill glared at him, Xander fought to voice torugh his sore throat.

"Snake. Inside. Me."

"What!"

"Goa'uld."

Now only the robot SG-1 and the male SG-1 members were in the room, letting in Martouf.

Martouf grabbed a scanner, though he could sense the snake already, "He is correct, though it seems to be in a state of deep mental inactivity."

Xander gritted, "Please get it out of me, Marty. I don't like this whole Love God thing I got going."

"I will call the others, Alexander, and we will remove it as soon as possible. I am curious, can you access its memories?"

The young man tried to visualize such a thing, and since there were connections between him and the Goa'uld, he was able to draw on images.

"He's a spy for Heru'ur and the System Lords. He hasn't been able to contact them since you established this base…there is a device in his quarters that CAN contact them, but he hasn't signaled them yet. Sleepy…talk to you guys later…"

Six hours later, Xander Hammond woke up to find himself in the SGC Infirmary with Martouf and Doctor Frasier hovering next to him. Marty smiled.

"How are you feeling, Alexander?"

"Fine, now," he sighed, trying to sense the snake, and taking a mental inventory of parts, 'Yeah, everything's here and working.'

Janet came over, "Well Lt, you are truly unique…when the Tok'ra went to remove the symbiote from you, it was half-dissolved into your system,"

Xander looked disgusted and sat up with help, then asked, "I was absorbing the thing into myself? That's yucky, huh?"

"What do you remember?" Marty asked.

"Of Cordesh? Most of it…but it's mixed up with all the Garshaw, Anise and Hathor memories…" he muttered still somewhat groggily.

"How's that, Lieutenant?" Colonel O'Neill's voice pierced the relative quiet of the room.

Xander opened his eyes, "That device thing I was stuck in … it seems that somehow when the snake chicks exchange precious bodily fluids with me, my body's absorbing them. And with that whole genetic memory snake thing Doctor Jackson went on about when his wife showed up, I think I'm almost one of those Harry Sissy things."

"Harsesis," Martouf corrected, somewhat in shock at the concept, "Are you sure Xander?"

"Um, not exactly one, just able to access it, it seems to cling to the naquada, which seems to love my brain and glands and stuff…so I can at least 'remember' some of it. Didn't Harlan make a copy of my time in there?"

Martouf nodded and answered, "Yes he did, Xander, and just before Cordesh disintegrated him, he'd just managed to delete all of the…personal…moments and pre-SGC memories as you'd requested."

"What? Cordesh offed the nice robot guy? That's crappy…" Xander grimaced, feeling really bad even though it was a robot. He'd always been a sucker for those 'robots are people too' shows on television. "Okay, well, heck…at least you have that. Hey… I was out of it last time I was awake…can't really remember much…but is Captain Carter okay? For some reason I get the feeling she was in danger or trouble or something."

O'Neill frowned and exchanged looks with the others before shaking his head, "No, she's fine. Anything in particular?"

"No, brain's just fuzzy and for some reason I thought she was in trouble. Thanks for getting the thing out of me, sirs, Marty. But if possible, I'd really like to stay on Earth for a while, all that I've gone through is just too weird."

He watched as they filed out, and shook his head before gong back to sleep, "Shoot me, stuff me, mount me…again."


	18. Chapter 18

_Chaotic Existence 18_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

The debriefing wasn't as embarrassing as he'd expected; his grandfather made sure of it. Xander spent most of the day going through in detail the memories, the observed technology and then what Intel he could come up with from Cordesh regarding Goa'uld and Tok'ra that might be of use. The fact that Harlan's recording of much of what he'd gone through still survived, meant that with the context provided, the NID folks would have a lot to work through for the foreseeable future.

Colonel Maybourne looked at the medical report in front of him, "And whatever it is that seems to attract and read snake DNA and genetic memory, must have happened when whatever Hathor was doing to you got interrupted. Lieutenant, any idea from the memories of what that might have been?"

"Sorry, Colonel, but nothing comes to mind. And somehow I am only able to remember whatever I've accessed while in the simulator. And I'd really like to avoid going back for a while," Xander sighed, then faced Martouf, the designated Tok'Ra that Xander seemed most comfortable to be around and who didn't seem to be infected with either the superiority bug or the Xander-lovin' bug. "No offensive, Martouf, but…"

"I understand your position, Xander," the Tok'ra assured him, "And we're still trying to determine how you have such an effect. Indeed, it has come to our attention that both Garshaw and Anise are developing signs similar to those of young queens, though both are past the normal stage when such is a possibility."

"Great, now all I need is to deepen my voice and prance around claiming to be the god of fertility, 'Behold System Lords, I am the Defiler of your Queens…'"

"Alexander!" his grandfather admonished, only to see and hear Martouf and Lantesh laugh so hard they kept switching back and forth as they held onto the table and tears came to their sometimes-flashing eyes.

Regaining control of themselves, Martouf raised a hand to ward off any further admonitions, "It is fine, General Hammond (snicker) it's just that I imagine the looks of outrage on the looks of those unable to impregnate their own mates, as compatibility IS an issue. For Xander, a human, to suddenly come along and offer to fulfill their duty for them…is quite funny." They'd yet to see any other Tok'ra smile much, and it was an interesting sight to see one that seem on the verge of a giggle fit, host and symbiote alike.

Xander raised an eyebrow, "I was being a bit grumbly, Marty, Lan…sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Alexander," Martouf demurred, then his eyes flashed to indicate Lantesh, "Martouf is correct, Alexander. Most of our people have lost their sense of humor…and as you're making fun of Goa'uld and not Tok'ra in particular, I believe your phrase 'no harm, no foul' applies."

"Thanks, guys, I appreciate it," Xander sighed, then turned to the other officers in the room, "Sorry sirs, I guess I'm a little tired."

Maybourne smirked, and added his own opinion, "That's fine, lieutenant, it's nice to know there's a sense of humor here not aimed exclusively at me. Now the last time something like this happened, you shot Colonel O'Neill in the, and I quote Teal'c, 'mikta', unquote. If you want, I could heartily recommend a repeat performance if you need a similar catharsis. "

Hammond cocked an eyebrow at how his grandson had already corrupted so many with his openness. Alexander felt he could get away with at least one comeback, "In defense of a superior officer sir, I must point out that you're the only currently available colonel."

Halfway across the galaxy, Jack O'Neill blinked, "Carter…never mind…" He looked around, and shook his head, 'it feels like someone just took a hit for me…but I'll be damned if I can see how…'

Maybourne had had a few questions, but they were mainly for the doctors, though Xander remained present just in case. None of them could account for what was happening, only that his genetic structure seemed to be processing and trying to add to itself, but only from the Goa'uld—no other organisms. The usual scans and samples were taken, but as he was used to that as a monthly routine, it was of the good.

The next couple of weeks were a return to normality, mainly school and checking incoming travelers for Goa'uld. SG-1 returned to its routine of galactic exploration, and as time passed, Captain Carter became less-embarrassed being around him. She'd come in once and apologized to him, though the Tok'ra who'd checked the test lab confirmed that for whatever reason, Xander had been giving off extremely strong pheromones that contained the tiniest amounts of different Goa'uld DNA in addition to a Hathor-like emission. The NID and Tok'ra scientists were intrigued, and had postulated that if the lieutenant kept at it long enough, only the DNA of the Goa'uld he was with would remain after a while.

"So how long would it take before I only had to avoid one of them?" he'd asked.

"We don't know, but it could anywhere between forty and fifty hours during the course of a week," a Tok'ra replied, having noted in a previous series of tests that the DNA seemed to slowly build up again over time.

"Forty or fifty hours of that in a week would kill me!"

"Perhaps, though Anise and Freya HAVE volunteered to help if you wish to attempt it."

"Aside from the fact that I really don't approve of casual relationships like this whole thing has made me do, if I try, what would be the benefit?"

"We have several theories, Lieutenant, but for the Tok'ra it seems you have the ability to … for want of a better term … evolve queens from those latently-inclined that are in female human hosts. For the Tok'ra, it means our numbers would not approach extinction, and in the event of overthrowing the Goa'uld, our species might continue without the threat of evil."

"I guess I can understand that…"

"Indeed, though we are also curious if such symbiotes would also include the genetic memories of the others that have integrated themselves into your system. And then if any human children were born…"

"Wait, I thought no one wanted a, uh, harsesis kid."

"Our relationships are symbiotic Alexander, so should the human female desire a child of here own, we have to consider how to raise such a being. Would they have the memories from the beginning? Would having multiple genetic memories assure the human personality, however young, prove dominant, which is what we would hope if they manifest themselves."

"Is there any way to suppress them until the kid grows up?"

"That is to be hoped, regardless of the Intelligence ramifications. To abuse children would make us no better than the Goa'uld."

"Um, okay, but for now, I'd really rather not become a father yet. I don't make enough money to support a kid."

"If support is solely our concern…"

"It isn't, but I believe in being around to help raise and care for the kid. And I'm not ready for that."

The end of July arrived, and with it a few issues that no one at the SGC could have really foreseen, though with Xander's love life, it wasn't too surprising. He'd just received back word from the various certification agencies, that he'd earned enough credits to fully accredit a Master's degree, and two Associates Degrees (2-yr work degree) in Archaeology and Ancient Languages, with grades and work classified high enough as to preclude the need for a thesis. His examination scores were considered high enough. He was celebrating in the mess with SG-1 and "SG-Junior" as his own group of working youths were unofficially but openly called, when he was called over the intercom to the general's briefing room.

Colonel Maybourne and Major Davis entered immediately after him, looking very concerned and embarrassed. An extremely unhappy General George Hammond followed them in, with Doctor Frasier. It was his grandfather that spoke first.

"Alexander," he sighed, "You will need to make a decision very quickly, and it is one only you can make. Colonel Maybourne, explain."

"Lieutenant, Alexander, you've been kept out of the loop on something that in hindsight—"

"Just spit it out Colonel," the frustrated general directed.

"We were apparently able to revive Hathor using the sarcophagus…and as she'd chosen you … you're going to have a kid."

"Huh? How? Human?"

"Human. Also, as far as we can tell, there isn't a mind or person in the host, only Hathor, and she's very hazy on details."

Xander looked at his grandfather, who shrugged.

"I only just now found out, Alexander."

Xander looked back to the Pentagon guys. Maybourne answered.

"Major Davis found out earlier today, and I was only brought into the loop about a week ago, when she came out of a coma she's been in the whole time." The colonel looked at the looks of disbelief, "It's true; I'm responsible for getting the information and technology, and if they come up with something for use in the field they tell me. While I knew they'd taken the sarcophagus and Hathor, it was only when she woke up and started asking for you that I was informed of her and the medical situation we're now facing."

Xander massaged his brow in a way that covered the mixed emotions in his eyes. Major Davis continued.

"The baby will probably need a blood transfusion from the reports in order to live. From the, uh, father. You."

"Sirs. Am I really supposed to simply say, 'sure I will' and then go on oblivious to the fact that the NID will be testing, experimenting on and eventually dissecting my kid?"

Maybourne held up a hand to stop the building tirade, "Lt, from what we can gather, and it isn't much, the child is probably going to be normal, and only the normal baby tests will be needed. Similar to your own situation."

Xander got up and began pacing, the officers giving him a moment to collect his thoughts. His heart had stopped and stomach clenched at what was going on. Frasier could see the anxiety, though the young man shielded it well.

"Are they here?" he asked, "At the SGC?"

The men nodded, and he stopped, then crouched next to his grandfather, but directed his questions at the Pentagon officers.

"Why is Hathor asking for me? And if her memory is so crappy what are you going to do with her after the birth?"

Colonel Maybourne thought about it for a moment, "That's all unresolved right now, though the trauma to the host and snake were so great that what you have now is … Hathor the human with some extra healing, and not all that much. Like Teal'c, maybe. So we'll ask questions and continue tests, but with your work with the Tok'ra, she's rather obsolete at this point."

Xander's feelings summed up what logic couldn't on its own: deep inside, while the Hyena itself was completely gone, he Xander Harris knew he was Alpha. Even more than the Mountain of Alphas with whom he lived and worked everyday. No need for dominance games—vampires practiced that crap and he wasn't one of them. One did not TAKE a mate, one attracted one. One did not rule a pack by fear but because one was worthy. With Powers That Be and whatever the Evil Equivalent was, even the best Alpha might not have an opportunity to pursue a trek of achievement.

A True Alpha pursued a Path, and Xander Hammond on this subconscious level, made a decision not on instinct, but of Free Will.

Xander turned to his grandfather, "My kid, your great-grandkid, is downstairs?"

Hammond's eyes widened as he nodded. The others began to see where this might lead, but Xander spoke up first.

"They just told me it's a human kid, basically human mom, and they're planning to treat the kid like me and probably off the mom. Grandpa, I want Hathor and the kid to get the same deal as Shaur'ri. And I want custody."

Major Davis began to protest, "I don't know if we can do that. She's not exactly from this planet, let alone this country, lieutenant."

"My kid, American soil, you've admitted that already. That's citizenship right there, Major. My parents were crap…I'm not. My grandpa's not. We Hammonds do our duty, country and family. And you know what? I want the Chief Justice to initial the papers the President signs to guarantee it."

"You're going to blackmail the Commander-in-Chief?" Maybourne smiled. Xander raised a hand and cut him off.

"No sir, I'm going to ask my superior officer to call his immediate superior who happens to be the CNC, to make sure that my rights as an American father and serviceman are protected. And since we've done it with me and the Jacksons…it shouldn't be a problem."

Maybourne and Davis noted the pride and resolve in the senior Hammond as he placed his hand on the young lieutenant's shoulder and told him, "Alexander, you keep making me proud. Lots of headaches and sleepless nights, but proud."


	19. Chapter 19

_Chaotic Existence 19_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

Hathor seemed happy in a rather normal way rather than a Goa'uld evil way when she noticed Xander coming through the door in uniform. When he stopped and looked at her with uncertainty, the young man noticed a slightly worried look.

"You're alive…"

"Yes, though I am surprised at what I am…"

"What do you know about what you are?"

"They tell me I'm the Goa'uld mind copied onto a human host," she told him, and as she was sitting up, shifted her legs a little to the side and gestured for him to sit down. After a slight pause, he did.

"What of the…symbiote?"

"It is slowly dissolving, absorbed by my body."

"You think of yourself as Hathor the human?"

"Yes, because that is what I am. They explained it to me, and showed the medical scans as they occurred. I do not have most of my memories of being Goa'uld, only a couple thousand years, of which most are…disconnected. When we were…together… you revealed your secret about the zoo. It is like that for me. I am not possessed, but I have the memories."

"How much of me do you remember?"

"Maybe the year before you met me, and only until we…finished…no more."

"Ah, yeah, about that, they tell me we're going to be parents?" He nodded at her large midsection.

"Yes, this child is a male," she smiled as she placed her hands on the outside of the sheet wrapped around her, the smile fading, "Since I am the human that is now Hathor, I don't know what to do. Though when I told a nurse I wanted everyone to do my bidding and bring me another pillow, she told me she wasn't sure if that was the expectant mother or the Goa'uld speaking."

Xander smiled at the attempt at humor. Her hair reminded him somewhat of Willow's and he wondered if his best friend would look like this woman, who looked younger than before, in her mid-twenties.

"Hathor…um, do you still use that name? There's no reason not to. I just don't want to call you the wrong thing."

"I'm used to Hathor."

"Well, Hathor, why do you look younger than before?"

"They say that the Goa'uld parts that didn't fuse back into the symbiote, half of them the sarcophagus used to heal me and the remaining Goa'uld. A Colonel Maybourne informed me that even in the sarcophagus, I died three times before it restored me as I am now. And somehow, it kept and energized the baby. I don't remember much, but the Goa'uld Hathor would never have brought a human child willingly to existence, especially a male. So I am taking it as a sign I am to live as well."

"Has anyone explained the new situation to you?"

"About my staying here at the SGC? Yes they have. And thank you."

"I know it's still confinement, but…"

"Yes. Alexander, you should go now. While I have only parts of the Goa'uld still left in my system, you are beginning to have an effect on me. I'm getting nervous and have the need to…cuddle you, I believe the term is."

"That's all you feel?"

"Yes, and they've asked me about what has happened to you, and so I do not wish to cause you embarrassment."

"Hmm, I don't really feel the usual obsession-thing when I'm next to you." Xander looked up as Doctor Frasier and her staff moved into begin some final tests and drawing a couple pints from Xander in case they didn't need a full transfusion, and to be able to start at a moments' notice. "So maybe we can be friends, Hathor. I won't make any promises, since I don't know the new you at all, and you really don't know who I've become. But I can be your friend and will help you out with the baby."

Martouf and two male Tok'ra scientists were present in the observation room as Hathor gave birth to the human child. Lantesh spoke, which was unusual.

"General Hammond, thank you for allowing us to assist and observe. The test data show that this child will not be Harsesis, though it does have residual traces of naquada and Goa'uld DNA, but only in the same manner as Captain Carter does."

"What will this mean to the child?"

"Perhaps a slightly improved but not at all displaced immune system and healing, better memory and recollection. It is unlikely but possible that the child will be able to use Goa'uld technology, and there could be residual memories."

"Is there any way to suppress such memories? I can't imagine a child having to relive some of them."

"Nothing we would feel comfortable with until the child is at least three Earth years of age, or is definitely exhibiting signs that night terrors caused by memories are present if younger. We have never heard of such a thing as this birth. The fact that Daniel Jackson's wife will be experiencing a similar and much more likely Harsesis situation renders the minds of the Tok'ra High Council as much with curiosity as dread. Given Alexander's unusual situation, many of our older members are delving into research the oldest of myths and legends to look for mentions of such, but so far we continue without the comfort of a precedent. We have even taken to making an effort to uncover all records to indicate the location of our lost queen, Egeria, in hopes of learning more of our past and that of the Goa'uld. How to prevent or eliminate…evil…

Xander had listened to everyone, and he'd assured them that since the baby was human, and his, he would be a father. When he'd met with SG-1 after talking to Hathor, Carter a good six feet away for mutual safety, he'd asked them to help him. He'd especially looked to Teal'c and Jack.

"Teal'c, you have are Jaffa, with no disrespect intended, you're kind of where my kid's likely to be if the docs are right…he'll be a Jaffa but not separate from the … prim …?"

"Primta."

"Yeah, the primta. So I'm asking you, with Jack, to be what we call a godfather. Which means you will be like an uncle…and mentor… especially if something happens to me… so that he will grow up to be a fine man."

"I am deeply honored, LieutenantAlexanderHammond," Tealc bowed deeply though in a seated position, "If the child is as hoped, this birth will honor both of our peoples."

"Colonel? Just as Teal'c represents the 'Jaffa' side of his heritage, I wear the uniform that you and my grandfather do. And believe in what it stands for. I'd like that part of my life reflected like I told Teal'c… by someone who does whatever needs to be done, but also understands duty, so I know the kid's here because of … but …"

When O'Neill had first heard about the whole mess, and Xander's firm stand on the taking responsibility once it was clear that the kid was human, Jack had been thinking of how much he himself missed his son Charley, as well as Charles Kawalsky. His son would only be a couple years younger than Xander, who smiled and acted too much like Kawalsky for comfort sometimes. As Jack listened to Xander speak to Teal'c, then Jack himself, it felt like he thought it would if Kawalsky were asking him, or if Charley had lived long enough, the same.

"No buts, Xander. Since he shows as a normal kid, even if he IS yours, I'll do my best."

"Thank you, sir," the young lieutenant replied quietly, "It means a lot. I've convinced Hathor to let me name him, so they're'll be another George Hammond running around. Daniel, you've been a great teacher, and since you're solely responsible for addicting me to the better and stronger coffee, I'd like to use your name, which I believe means God is My Judge' as the middle and christening name of my son. Especially since you're soon going to be going through a lot of what I am. Is that okay?"

"O-Of course…wow, um, that's amazing. No one's ever asked such a thing from me before… of course, Xander. Thank you."

Xander and the others smiled, Xander holding back a chuckle when Daniel thanked HIM, not the other way around.

"Thanks Daniel." He smiled, then looked at Captain Carter. "Ma'am—"

"Sam when not in formal setting, Xander."

"Um, thank you…Sam. I know we've had a few, um, awkward moments, but you know the scary side of the whole snake-takeover thing, and that not all of them are bad. I'd really like it if you'd consider being my son's godmother. Your situation is kinda between Colonel O'Neill—"

"If she's going to let you call her Sam, then when we're like this, Jack is fine, or O'Neill like Teal'c does."

"Thank you sir…" Xander smiled with a touch of humor. "As I was saying, ma'am, it's a like lot you know what it's like between the experiences of Jack and Teal'c. So…?"

"Of course, Xander," Sam agreed with a smile, wishing her relationship with her brother Mark might someday heal again.

"Thanks, I mean it. I just needed to know that little G2 would be looked out for if something happens to me. Not that I go through the gate, but… it just means a lot. Thanks."

Teal'c bowed, the Brains looked happily embarrassed, and Jack nodded and gave Xander a nudge in the shoulder with his fist.

'Man, this is great,' the young officer considered with relief, 'but how the heck am I going to explain this to the Gang without them going into 'research mode.''


	20. Chapter 20

_Chaotic Existence 20_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

Shau'ri had asked to speak with Xander after hearing about Hathor and the baby. Daniel, Skaara and a visiting Kusuf joined them for a traditional Abydonian style meal, seated on the floor with a low table. The woman had explained how it was for her to have a Goa'uld in her, and how its memories were sometimes stronger than her own.

"So you're trying to warn me that Hathor might either be tricking me, or might be so overwhelming the host that we can't tell?"

"I just want you to be careful, Xan'dur," she replied, "You have done so much for our family, we don't want you to be hurt."

"That is right, honored friend of the family," Kusuf told the young man that had freed and returned his son to him, "While the child we pray is as your doctors believe, the demon Goa'uld is of such an age, who knows what it is capable of doing? It could very well be transferring itself into the host's mind; perhaps it seeks to make itself an Harsesis. We will support you, Ale'xan'dur, be assured however events unravel."

"Thank you, good Kusuf," Xander sighed, "I am hoping for the best, but know not to have much hope for her; but I do."

Kusuf frowned in thought, "Do you love this woman you do not know?"

"No, but because of the baby, I hope she's telling the truth?"

"Ah, that I understand. Are you sure it is not because of what has happened to you since?"

Shau'ri, who didn't always learn of every detail from her husband, knew that Xander was like an aphrodisiac to those Goa'uld with the potential to be queens, but had heard more.

"What is happening to you Xan'dur? I've not heard something?"

After a moment he nodded as he ordered his thoughts, "Well, it seems that when I, um, interact, with female Goa'uld, I absorb DNA from them, genetic memory. So they're worried I could be Harsesis-like, too. And the time the Ashrak tried to take me over at the Tok'ra base, I half-absorbed it before they got it out of me."

As he'd spoken none of the men had noticed how the wife of Daniel Jackson grasped her abdomen. When Xander's enhanced senses registered that she'd broken her water at that moment, he also known something else was happening. As difficult as it was to do, Xander lunged across the table as with flashing eyes Ammonet attempted to use a bowl to strike Doctor Jackson. Xander's hands grabbed her wrists and forced them down before the snake could make contact; Daniel hadn't seen anything until it had all happened, but he saw the eyes and heard the deeper voice. No one for the moment listened to anything it said.

Skaara froze for only a second, but sensing Xan'dur had things under control for the moment, raced to the doorway and hit the emergency button.

Twenty seconds later, Airman Daniels followed an almost-flying Slayer that came through the door, both with zats and shock-sticks, ready for almost anything.

Ten seconds after that, and Kendra held the woman's arms securely behind the back as Xander fumbled and readied a mild tranquilizer for use on the Goa'uld.

And five seconds after that the main security guys were crashing through with a gurney.

As the group shot into the observation room, they could hear Doctor Frasier mumble, 'when it rains it pours.' And looking around, they saw that Hathor had apparently beat Ammonet into labor.

Everyone not medical staff or security prepped to be in the room was ordered out, the security implications too great for anything else. As Xander had donated two pints of his blood already, he wasn't needed right now. The group was herded to the observation deck, where the NID science guys, Major Davis, Colonel Maybourne, the rest of SG-1, Martouf. They seemed to have just finished watching the security tape of the dinner in the Jackson common room.

Martouf nodded, "I couldn't understand some of what she said, but it seems clear the Goa'uld was in a less-inactive state and understood the implications of not only its own situation, but what Xander might be. I believe the combination, forced the mate of Apophis to resume control earlier than anticipated."

Maybourne and the others nodded in agreement, and turned back to the 'delivery room' down below.

Both deliveries took several hours; Ammonet actively rejecting the baby at this point forced a c-section to take place, while in the case of Hathor it was a regular birth except for the fact that the mother experienced very extreme mood swings, personality shifts between the 'new host-Hathor' and an angry Goa'uld-like personality with flashing eyes shouting in something that sounded a lot like Latin. Monitors showed that almost as Kusuf had fatefully predicted, much of the remaining Goa'uld seemed to meld into the neural conduits and pathways, and into the brain, and the cranial scanners seemed to indicate divergent brainwave patterns, ninety-percent matching. The NID scientists seemed intrigued, no one at the SGC really wanted the snake named Hathor around anymore.

Six hours later, when Alexander Hammond stepped into the room where the still-evil Hathor stewed unhappily, she began to speak to him in that unknown version of Latin. Xander sat down in a chair about five feet from her and cocked his head to the right just a bit as she continued to rant.

"I don't understand a word you're saying," he replied using the common galactic language that served most worlds. She seemed to understand him, then stopped for a moment, still breathing heavily from her tirade. He tried English, "Can you understand me now?"

She seemed to look calmer the longer he was near her, and as he didn't quite get the same effect around her as others, he moved his chair up close, knowing the restraints would hold. He picked up a plastic cup and pitcher.

"Would you like some water?" he asked, moving the objects for emphasis. She begrudgingly accepted his largesse. She sipped as he held her head and the cup for her. After a few seconds, she seemed to lean into his touch a little, her normal coloring began to return, and her breathing steadied.

He sat back, sighed, and looked at her a minute or so as she relaxed, just looking at him in confusion. As her sight seemed to clear he tried to talk to her some more.

"What's going on with you?"

"I don't know, Alexander," she replied quietly, "though I'm beginning to remember a few more things."

"Like what?"

"I was born on Dekara… and I was a student… I was heading somewhere by ship…that's all."

"What was all that yelling earlier?"

"What yelling? Do you mean when I was having a baby?"

"And just a few minutes ago when I came in…"

"What do you man, Alexander? I just awoke and there you were…"

"Hmm…." The young man considered, she felt different than when he'd come in, like when he'd seen her the day before.

"Will they let me see him soon?"

"Probably, but remember, the little guy's been through a lot so they're still checking him out."

"I suppose…and I'm tired…"

"In that case, I'll visit you later…"

For an hour he'd been put through tests, and finally in the briefing room he sat with his grandfather, SG-1, Maybourne, Major Davis, Martouf, Anise/Freya and Doctor Frasier discussed the test results on both women and children, the removal of Ammonet by the Tok'ra and Hathor's strange behavior.

"So, sirs…" Xander Hammond began, "You're saying that the snake and the host have crossed wires or something?"

Anise answered, the first time she'd spoken to him since before that night at the Tok'ra base, and she blushed a little, "That seems to be the case, Lieutenant Hammond. It seems that when the sarcophagus revived them, the personality and emotional centers of the host linked with the memory functions and processing capabilities of the Goa'uld symbiote. And those of the host to the personality and emotional centers of the symbiote."

Jack shook his head and said what Xander was thinking, "So our choice is a reasonable Goa'uld in human form, or an angry, evil human?"

"With the unprecedented merging of the symbiote into the host, it is like what Doctor Frasier has called multiple personality disorder." The Tok'ra gestured to the human physician.

"Yes, right now, we have Hathor under almost constant scanning to figure out what happened to her in the delivery room. And frankly, while we don't have all of the results in, it seems that when the lieutenant was with her, it calmed down the one…'persona' enough that the physiologically stronger 'person' resumed control. And we noticed that the odd pheromonal reaction that occurs when he's with a female Goa'uld or Tok'ra, seemed to be the trigger…"

"I'm one big happy pill, Doc?" Xander asked with disbelief.

Colonel Maybourne snickered, which triggered a few others. General Hammond really wanted to stop it, but was too busy suppressing his own snickering. Maybourne spoke before the others could.

"Lieutenant, I've heard many men complain that they wished they could bottle what successful Casanovas have, and sell it…but in your case I'm NOT going to put that in my report that Earth's best defense is a teenager's hormones."

Frasier smiled, and even O'Neill did, having actually filed reports like that since coming aboard at the SGC. The Doctor continued her report.

"Lieutenant, you do seem to have that affect on Hathor, and to an extent on the, um, contacts you had at the Tok'ra facility." Anise blushed and Frasier continued, "It took at least a week for it to wear off. We don't know if it is the fact that with the baby born the 'normal' Goa'uld functions were trying to resume and the body purging itself allowed the angrier persona to manifest, but your presence seemed to restore her to what we'd seen previously."

"So how often would I have to be around her for her to stay…normal? I'm not saying we shouldn't try to give her her old human memories, but I don't plan to get yelled at all the time…at least not from a superior officer."

The military people smiled at the young man's attempt at levity as Anise picked up the thread of conversation.

"From the very gradual reduction in levels, we believe five or ten minutes each day should be sufficient."

"For how long? I mean, she said something about remembering being born on a world called Dekhara or Daiquiri?"

"Really?" Anise replied, "Then it is a hopeful sign that the two might merge into a single person someday. From what Doctor Frasier explained, people with this multiple personality disorder, is extremely disconcerting for all involved, especially of course the personalities."

The discussion went on for a while, and toward the end, Xander thought to himself, 'Never expected I'd be seeing Dead Boy's side of things… Hathor sounds like his deal… big angry voice in the background, and you can't tell where one begins and one ends…'


	21. Chapter 21

_Chaotic Existence 21_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows. Sorry it's so short, I hope the next few pieces let us get moving again soon. I'm glad for your feedback, and simple reviews. Thank you all.**

A month had passed and Xander had avoided emails to the Sunnydale folks that mentioned 'relationships' and similar subjects—he just couldn't think of a way that could be explained without breaking SGC security.

The Tok'ra were fascinated by the whole 'Alexander Hammond Experience' and his different effects. His increasing ability to sense Goa'uld from different lineage---Hathor, Egeria, Ammonet, while maintaining only the barest sense of the other types, such as that of the Ashrak and a couple others they'd captured and with full SGC permission attempted to sneak by the young man at different times.

Oz was fitting in well, one of the security officers calling him a dream OCS success as 'the boy just doesn't give anything away.' His testing and follow-ups were excellent, and the likelihood of his getting a commission in a few months a given. He fit in well, had found a few others within the Complex with whom to practice and jam with as a band filled most of the void left by his sudden departure from Sunnydale and Willow.

Xander had found the older youth occasionally looking at a picture of Willow in his wallet, and after a few minutes he'd be back on track again.

Kendra was coming along nicely as well—the regimentation of the SGC was something that reinforced comfort. She'd been used to limits, then striving to overcome them, and between her family life based at the Frasier homestead, she was almost always found with at least a slight smile on her face. And she liked keeping the Slayer secret—and even while training with Xander, Oz and Skaara effectively as apprentice warriors, she enjoyed concentrating on her skill and control at maximum expected human levels for her size and mass. The Jaffa complimented her often, and she began holding him in esteem not only as a mentor figure, but like an older kinsman or brother in spite of his true age.

Skaara split his time between helping with the family situation of the Jacksons, training with Teal'c and the SGC, and his security/Goa'uld-hunting duties, but unfortunately he would be leaving soon to act as a guide to establish a quiet SGC base and cache away from the Gate and Village on Abydos. It would take four or five weeks, but it would bring him prestige among his people, and perhaps establish him sufficiently as to negotiate a wife.

But what no one except Shau'ri and Xander knew, was that he had his eye very much on the smart and capable Kendra Frasier. But emulating O'Neill, he wasn't going to 'fraternize' while at Star Gate Command.

Xander of course always had the interesting new development, which amused and gladdened his companions as they didn't want his apparent fate as the galaxy's butt-monkey to befall them. They merely smiled and accepted the fact they'd probably be standing next to him when something happened.

Hathor was very slowly blending personalities, and they'd found he needed to spend at least a half-hour every twelve hours with her to keep her calm. At the current integration rate, it would be as long as two years before she could be considered whole. But it did mean that she needn't be kept restrained, and so like Shau'ru began to take care of the baby a ot more. They wouldn't allow breast-feeding for either mother, as the doctors and Tok'ra found the tiniest particles of naquada every so often and didn't want the children to simply become Goa'ulds in human form.

The godparents acted appropriately, and while still not ready to trust the new version of Hathor, at least didn't treat her badly. Xander was busy every minute of the day, every day, and it was finally starting to get to him when the Tok'ra came forward with a dozen tunneling crystals.

Hammond after consultation with Colonel Maybourne and Major Davis, allocated two crystals to create a small research station for NID scientists but no armed security; the SGC would provide that and logistical support. Maybourne himself would set up a small administrative-liaison presence he would lead—so that if anything did go wrong, he would share its fate. And no one in the SGC in spite of his rank, even the lowest recruit, would be considered under his command or authority beyond courtesy.

The archaeology and technology groups had expanded outward more to provide faster and more efficient processing of gathered artifacts and devices, while security increased through the use of two crystals, supply and logistics with one.

Xander was surprised when one of the crystals was allocated toward off-world guest quarters and mixed staff housing. Within would be established a small area the size of a small fraternity/group-living house, in which the Jackson Clan, Xander, Hathor, little G2, Oz and (should either need to stay on base) Kendra and Cassie Frasier would take up residence. To leave one would have to pass by a small Tok'ra research station dually concentrating on integrating Tauri and Goa'uld technology, as well as one common area to study and assist the new family units that blurred the lines between 'species' and polities.

Greater proximity and off-world collaboration made Maybourne and the NID extremely happy, while the supplies and other support that began reaching the Tok'ra made that tiring force feel better in their choice of alliance partners.

But a tired Xander Hammond soon found himself burning out, and admitted it to SG-1 and his grandfather at a backyard dinner at the Frasier house in early September to welcome Teal'c's wife and son before they returned to a safe place with Bra'tac in a week or so.

General Hammond, in his 'George' mode, looked over to his grandson at that admission.

"Do you need time off, Alexander?" he asked with concern.

"No, grandpa, well yeah, but what I really need is to somehow simplify my life—there's just so much of it I'm starting to slip. Not in the gate room, but in everything else."

""What can I do as either your grandfather or as commanding officer to help?"

The young officer sighed, "I'm tired. The Tok'ra keep asking me to consider knocking up their potential queens. I'm in a not-relationship with a split-personality grown up version of a Harsesis, my firstborn probably IS Harsesis even though he hasn't stood up and demanded we worship him as a god---though the smell in his diaper might be evidence of hidden evil."

The group chuckled lightly at the parental joke, and nodded—at one time or another they'd all been in a similar situation. Oz, just back from accelerated basic and OCS, but still awaiting results, spoke to the heart of the matter.

"Home…"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"I know."

"Go."

"I—"

"Go."

"Maybe soon," Xander sighed, and turned back to his grandfather, "Maybe a trip to Sunnydale might lighten things up. I, I guess part of it, grandpa, General, is the need to keep two sets of secrets of equal importance, and keep them secret. And until I can talk about at least one to the other, not necessarily the other way around, it makes things harder."

"I know, Alexander. And I know that you took Skaara with you 'on patrol' a week ago."

"Oh."

"It's a good thing you didn't find anything, but did you explain it to him?"

"Not exactly, sir, we were doing recon, not search and destroy. If we'd seen anything recent, we'd have reported it to you and asked to form up a Scooby Unit here in Colorado Springs to keep the NID and SGC from infiltration."

Hammond tried to ignore the looks his premiere team gave him as Xander all but told them there was an outside threat potential unknown to them. Xander had the decency to wince and sigh.

"Sorry sir, I guess I better request time off to rest and get my act together. I honestly didn't think."

"Alexander, I understand, and I've been thinking we should let the Jacksons and SG-1 and the Frasiers in on the full set of secrets we share, for some time. But I don't want the rest of the SGC or especially the NID to know. And I also know how much you want your cousins and your Sunnydale High friends to know you're a father now."

Jack O'Neill cleared his throat, "General, is this to do with the weirdness we couldn't pin down about Halloween last year?"

"Yes, Colonel, it is. And the truth is most of the unbelievable stuff you heard about that night was true—except there aren't any leprechauns."

"Well, sir, except for Kusuf, and, um, Hathor, we're all here. And Teal'c's family aren't staying long enough to tell anybody. Anything you think the Sexy Snake Handler here needs to tell us, we'll keep to ourselves."

The two Hammonds looked at each other for a long minute, then both nodded. George Hammond sighed and nodded again.

"Alexander, I guess you should give them the speech, but let's leave out identities… they won't go looking for them, or any details on or in your hometown without permission from both of us. People, what he's about to tell you is the absolute truth as we know it. And please don't interrupt until he's done. Alexander…"

Xander got amused looks from both Oz and Kendra, both of whom nodded.

"Okay…it goes like this, 'This World is older than…"


	22. Chapter 22

_Chaotic Existence 22 Wow…_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows. Sorry it's so short, I hope the next few pieces let us get moving again soon. I'm glad for your feedback, and simple reviews. Thank you all.**

A speechless group had sat through an hour-long narration of Xander's last 18 months in Sunnydale and the SGC from his point of view. He'd left out the embarrassing parts, but gave as much detail as he could; there was no way he could avoid leaking some of the information from which they might guess identities, but they were now briefed.

While Daniel couldn't decide what to ask first, and Samantha Carter was busy processing the information from which to begin a logical follow up, Jack O'Neill frowned, and won a gentleman's wager with himself about the man.

"So let's say I accept this…our first line of defense against possible inter-dimensional invasion is a handful of barely-prepared teenagers and a guy whose job is to send young girls to their deaths?"

"Colonel…" General Hammond cautioned, emphasizing the need for civility and his own backing of Xander's statements with that one word. Xander smiled, but it was Kendra who stood and cleared her throat quietly.

"Sirs, ma'ams, I am de Slayer, and thanks to de Hammonds I survived."

"KendraFrasier, I sensed you were holding back…" Teal'c considered aloud, "I had believed this to be reticence on your part. How much do you hold back in our sessions?"

"Most do I keep back, sir," she bowed slightly to her mentor, "I desire to learn, not to miss anything by unnecessary displays."

Teal'c nodded his appreciation of her situation, and gestured out to a grassy spot, "Would you honor me with allowing me to gauge your reaction speeds."

"At what strength, sir?"

"As you have in our sessions, then as we increase, enough to defend yourself and prevent any blows on my part from harming you. If indeed you are as impressive as indicated, I don't wish to find myself in your mother's tender care for longer than necessary."

Janet snorted at being scored on by the Jaffa of all people, and the mood lightened as Jack turned to Xander.

"You've finally corrupted him, haven't you?"

He received a noncommittal smirk. They watched the girl move from a slow speed, adjusting to Teal'c's maneuvers only as necessary. Soon they were moving at blinding speed, but whereas Teal'c seemed to be making some effort, Kendra seemed to be easily enjoying herself. As they leveled off, Xander stepped forward, and spoke with increasing volume so as not to actually interfere with either fighter.

"On the count of three, you two will try to take down the other immediately…one… two… three!"

And before a 'four' could have been called, Kendra had overcome Teal'c, having kicked out his left foot then grabbed him under his left arm pit with her own left, yanked him down and forward over her left knee, then simply swung around and rode him down, drawing out of seeming-nowhere a small wooden stake and touching the back of his spine. The gathered crowd leapt to their feet except for Hammond and Oz, who stood and walked over to make sure both were alright.

Jack fish-faced, "Wow. I'm impressed. Have you been holding back on the range?"

"No sir," Kendra said, "Only on the speed. I keep dat to normal."

"Why?"

"De NID, sir."

"Oh. Right. I gotcha." He turned to Oz, "You got anything to add?"

The airman looked to Xander and not Hammond for confirmation.

"Grandpa?"

"Up to you, Oz," the older Hammond said, his use of nickname indicating it was a personal decision. Jack had noticed the airman going through Xander first.

"Oz, why did you look to the lieutenant first?"

Xander nodded.

"Alpha."

"Huh?"

Oz pointed to Xander, "He's Alpha of the Pack; he accepts General Hammond's orders."

Samantha Carter looked at the young man in disbelief, "You're a, a werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"So, Oz," Jack asked, "How's that workin' out for you?"

"I'm alive because of it; would've died if not."

"Oh. That's why you get three days off every month?"

"Yeah."

"I'm good with that. Is it catchy?"

"Not really…I'd have to bite you."

"Like a disease?"

"Cursed blood ritual."

"So would a blood transfusion count?"

"I don't think so…we'd have to research it."

Carter interrupted, "Sir, you just accept it?"

"Yeah, I can't see any of these people lying to us, and Kendra didn't fake her taking down of T, there. So there are only a few things I need answers to…the ones that let me prepare myself to deal with them as necessary, the ones that let me make sure those covering my ass in Sunnydale are properly able to their job, and that someday I get to go to London and kick the crap out of a bunch of bastards that don't even provide a full team to back up this gal with a sacred duty!"

"Please do not kill dem, sir."

"Kill them? No Kendra," Jack sighed, "Like I said, I'm just going to kick the crap out of them."

"Okay then, sir. As a Slayer, I try to protect human life," she told him directly, and turned to Teal'c, "And while de 'junior' does not get me protection, de Jaffa are human to me. But if you are going to damage miktas, Master Teal'c has shown me several useful techniques to add variety to your mission."

Jack and Xander shared a matching grin, their little girl made a joke.

"So, General," Jack said, clearing his throat, "I think it wouldn't hurt if SG-1 were to accompany the lieutenant when he next heads for his hometown."

"I agree, Colonel. But no mention of Oz or Kendra must be made. They are believed outside of their current identities to be KIA. And as part of this command, and family, they will for the present remain that way."

"Understood," greeted the assembled Air personnel.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chaotic Existence 23 Alma Mater 1_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows. **

**Thursday, September 17th, 1998**

Xander had called the school library earlier in the day and gotten some news from Giles: Angel had just called and said he'd tracked Drusilla and Spike to Boston, where a vampire called Kakistos was pursuing the Slayer called after Kendra. Xander Hammond turned and asked O'Neill if he wanted a real serious entry into the 'real world,' and with a grimace the colonel had nodded. The young officer had then finagled the address or phone number for Angel in Boston, then asked the librarian to let Dead Boy know five were on the way to back up whatever needed doing.

Jack, Samantha, Daniel, Teal'c, and Xander 'loaded up' the small jet they'd gotten hold of, and concentrated on zats, stakes, and issue side arms. Jack didn't want to get anything with too much traceability.

Xander and Angel had talked on the phone when the plane was an hour out from Logan, and the vampire was able to meet them at the airport at eight o'clock in his large black convertible; says something's going to happen that night. Deciding that at the very least, they'd recon the Watcher's place, they found an attack just starting on Watcher and Slayer.

Xander looked at Angel, who nodded and accelerated his car toward twenty minions crossing the street.

"Guys," Xander began as SG-1 noticed what was going on, "Use zats and stakes. Danny and I stay in the car and give zat support, everybody else fire and move out."

Angel drove and swerved into the midst of the minions, car windows and top down. SG-1 and the younger Hammond as planned fired a couple zat shots off each. Carter, Teal'c and O'Neill started low as they broke from the vehicle, almost in kneeling positions, then sprang up. Angel used a pistol crossbow to wound a vamp, striking the face; he charged between two minions to attack Spike—who with Trick and Drusilla had allied to hurt another Slayer.

Twelve minions dusted in twenty seconds, bloodsuckers stunned and reeling from Detroit steel and alien shock weapons; Angel began wailing on Spike, as Dru engaged the Slayer with claws slashing. Trick though surprised, had always managed to escape as necessary, as he did now, grabbing the Watcher as eight minions rallied to attack the SGC professionals.

Daniel sniped one demon as Teal'c tooks a hit in the side but dusted a vamp with a wooden knife given him by Kendra before they'd left. Jack experienced anew the joy of a cracked rib from a minion's punch, but managed to zat that attacker up close and staked another, but swore as he lost the stake by leaving it in the vamp.

Xander caught two by surprise with a zat from his higher angle just before they tackled Carter; not enough to dust either as the burst divided itself between the vamps and only caused stunning pain, Captain Carter quickly took advantage of the situation and with only some difficulty dusted both of them.

The demons during the engagement kept calling out 'For Kakistos we live, for Kakistos we die' which annoyed as much as it unsettled, and none of those present cared to hear more of it.

Trick kicked Faith in the kidneys from behind as further a distraction; quickly he started running with the Watcher over his back for Kakistos and safety. Kakistos ordered his six minions to finish off the unknown humans, and they rushed in. Daniel zatted one, then Xander leapt past him and slid down the trunk to zat another. Teal'c struck Drusilla hard, saving Faith. Jack managed to lean on the car and aimed his zat at Drusilla, who lunged at him and got inside his outstretched arm.

Carter zatted another vamp, but received for her trouble a glancing blow from another, on the right ribs, that left her gasping for air. Daniel zatted her new foe before things could get too close, and took a deep breath, the speeds and violence displayed by all concerned just a bit overwhelming.

Teal'c tried to get a clear shot at Drusilla, but she in turn picked up Jack O'Neill and threw him at Teal'c with full strength before fleeing into the night. Two more minions jumped Angel in hopes of gaining a name, and this kept him from finishing off a thoroughly thumped Spike, who fled himself after Drusilla into the darkness.

Faith recovers from being roughed up by Drusilla, and throws her stake at a fleeing Drusilla, but Spike, dives low and pushes her out of the way, taking the stake in the throat. He looks pissed but continues to try getting his paramour out of there.

A vamp hits Xander, knocking him aside, but luckily Daniel, still up in the car, zats the vamp out of existence. Angel quickly dusts his two and the group is left with a Slayer and piles of dust. Faith starts heading for Angel, only to find herself facing Carter and Xander directly pointing zats at her, as Daniel gets out of the car likewise.

"Hey he's a vamp!" she shouts at them.

"Yeah, but as much as it pains me," Xander grimaced, "This one has his human soul back in control of the body. So don't dust him; some day that's my job. Any idea where they've taken your Watcher? If we jump in the car and get there first, we might be able to get her back alive."

The Bostonian, thought about it for a moment, then noticed that there were twenty-six dust piles all around; how the f a bunch of norms managed that, magic doo-hickeys or not, amazed her.

"Okay, I think I know, let me grab a bunch of stakes and we'll go…"

Angel spoke up, "We have more in the trunk, plus other weapons."

They reached the rumored Kakistos redoubt, Jack decided that Angel and Faith sitting on the trunk, they'd do the drive-by, zat the door guards, and the two supernaturals would charge through and get things started. Teal'c, Carter, Xander and Daniel would follow. Jack would park the car up the street and make his way back.

The two vamps on the door dusted as planned, the door crashing in went well, and then things went a little sour. Apparently Trick used a cell phone to put the minions on alert and call in as many of the extended 'family' as possible.

Twelve vamps were getting ready with guns on the other side of the door as it came crashing in, two knocked down by the doors themselves. The others turned, two taking well-thrown stakes into their unbeating hearts as Angel dove right and Faith left to get close quickly. Teal'c came in and fired forward several times as the gun-toting vamps went to town on Angel. Teal'c pressed to the left, and stomped the knee of a minion into splinters. Firing the zat once more, he stomped his heel down hard on the back of the vamp's neck, paralyzing the beast as things got messy. Carter came in and fired forward, catching a few vamps coming down the stairs. She also pressed left, as Xander shot in, fired several times where he'd seen Captain Carter fire, then move forward into a kneeling stance to assess the situation and provide fire support. Daniel fired forward and above Xander once his young colleague took positions, then he veered right to find out he was the right flank. Three vampires were walking over a shot-up and shattered Angel, who'd taken about twenty or thirty rounds in the body and legs.

On the left, between a Slayer desperately and ferociously trying to save her Watcher, a determined Jaffa, and a capable Captain Carter, the left was clear. Xander fired once to the right, but continued to concentrate on keeping vamps from making it down the stairs or moving to fire guns at them; Daniel fired twice, took a hit as he fired a third shot to dust his opponent. He fell back unconscious.

Faith and Teal'c headed further to the left in the building, Carter and Xander noting not much activity up the stairs, so as she moved Daniel to lean just inside the door, the lieutenant shifted into the large warehouse to the right.

Faith and Teal'c were jumped by three vamps, Teal'c zatting one into dust, and deflecting another into the waiting arms of Faith who'd already staked the first and was in full Slayer mode. Xander took a glancing hit from a vamp that had decided to lurk above a door, and the young man went down. He felt some muscles pull, but not tear, and raised his zat as Jack moved in and fired twice, taking out the attacker and another trying to get away further in.

"You used to do this crap all the time?"

"Yeah, a little out of practice, but the zats make the difference, Colonel. We'd've been dead or mauled back at the Watcher's place without 'em. What now, sir?"

O'Neill adjusted his night goggles that they were all wearing.

"Let's head back to the front and rendezvous with the others. See if the Slayer there might have an idea."

"Yeah, and we might want to set up ambush positions across the street and down a ways; they might notice their guards are gone up front. Might need to use real weapons to take out the drivers."

"That's what I was thinking, let's hurry back. That Angel wasn't doing so well."

They were about to turn, when they heard a ruckus from the entry. Running forward, they both were now armed with a sidearm and a zat.

"Bullets do damage, right?"

"Angel's hurt sir, remember just try for head shots or knees. Both will stop 'em. Give us time to kill 'em."

Charging in, they found Carter being backhanded into a wall by a lone minion, zat flying towards them, as Faith and Teal'c were engaged with six others. Trick set the Watcher down as Kakistos, Spike and Drusilla entered the front door.

Jack zatted the minion beating up Carter, and Xander started firing repeatedly at the door. Spike leapt in front of Drusilla again, and absorbed the shots. Drusilla picked up Daniel by his arm from beside the door, and hurled him into Xander. She charged.

Trick took the opportunity to drop the Watcher and charge Xander himself; between two master vampires they surely could take out a human. Kakistos roared as he came in and headed for Jack O'Neill. Teal'c finally took enough hits that he fell unconscious, as a tired Faith faced two large vamps at least a decade old.

Xander's standard thought of "oh shit" was followed by Daniel landing on him. Xander fired his gun at where he thought the vamps were, as he struggled to fire the zat likewise. Daniel's body briefly acted like a shield, Trick having to kick it off Xander to get at him as a bullet-stricken and enraged Drusilla the Mad slammed the other vamp aside to get at the boy who dusted her Spike.

Daniel cried out in pain twice, and as his body now hit Kakistos and knocked the vamp's arms off O'Neill, Jack was able to fire his zat and only stun the evil demon. The colonel rolled away, hoping to escape the bloodsucker, only to take another rib shot. He dropped the zat.

Faith finally lined up the two large bastards, letting her manage a groin-kick, ear grab and pull with her left hand, as her stake came up in the right. The vamp dusted, but the remaining vamp drew out a gun. He fired once as a stray zat shot from across the room dusted him. Faith started to move toward her Watcher, when her right ribs and side suddenly experienced agonizing pain. Her hands came away with her own blood. She winced, and looked down at the large black man's lightning gun. Maybe it would work for her. She fired four times, twice at Kakistos and twice toward the crazy vampires. Then she slumped to the ground, semi-conscious.

Jack was ready for a really nasty death when Kakistos dusted, then his skeleton dusted, and it all landed on Jack O'Neill. He looked across the way and saw the Slayer slump to the ground, then saw the crazy vamp turn to dust as the really colorful dresser of a vampire raced at unbelievable speed out the front door.

The Watcher, Linda LeHane, stirred as Xander Hammond crawled over and jostled her. She heard him give an address to emergency personnel. Then reassured them that the 'bad men are gone now.'

"Hey ma'am, wake up. Faith is hurt bad," he told her as an older man got to his feet and headed over to the fallen Slayer. Linda managed to throw off her sluggishness, and in spite of a horrible headache, stumbled up to help Jack staunch the blood.

"It hit between two ribs and turned out," the older man told her, "It looks a lot worse than it is, but I think both ribs are broken, and severely stressed. But if the ambulance gets here, she'll pull through. Just hold this old t-shirt on it, and it should help a bit."

Colonel O'Neill brought Teal'c around, then headed over to check on Lt Hammond.

"You okay, Snake Charmer?"

"I didn't need the ribs or lack of pain, sir. Takes the fun out of life."

"Sit still and rest, I have Teal'c doing site cleanup while I check on Carter and Space-Monkey."

By the time the paramedics and police arrived, everything had been 'cleaned' and as Teal'c waited in the car, Jack oversaw the transfer of the others. When asked by police what had happened, O'Neill looked at him and the others.

"You hear of a local 'criminal' named Kakistos?" The man flinched, then nodded begrudgingly, "Well all he is…is dust in the wind. So you might want to just put in your report that we took a wrong turn, and a bunch of guys in black tried to rob us. It's too bad we couldn't identify them."

**Saturday, September 19th, 1998 8 A.M. – Colorado Springs Memorial**

Janet Frasier looked over the patient they'd patched up after arriving late yesterday. The others had been restored by use of a healing device, and to an extent so had Faith LeHane after a thoroughly check on the ER surgery that Boston Hospital staff had worked before SG-1's relocation. Linda LeHane apparently had consented only after it became clear that her apartment and other known associate's homes and businesses had come under attack.

And now the bandaged but tired veterans of the Boston skirmish, having had a few hours of real rest following an unofficial debrief by General Hammond, were filing into the room. Linda nodded at Jack as he entered.

"Janet? How's she doing this morning?"

"Good…Jack," she replied, not used to non-military protocol, "Is there an ulterior motive?"

"Only slightly," he smiled. "I thought it might make them more comfortable if we're able to fly them to Xander's hometown."

Linda LeHane stood to fully take part in the conversation, but Faith on the bed beat her to it.

"So where's the eye candy from?"

"Sunnydale, California…"

Linda nodded, "No wonder you know what you're doing."

"Well, we were on our way there to talk to Xander's friend Rupert Giles, when he learned of your situation. So we turned the plane the other direction."

"What branch of your government, if I might ask, is hunting demons?"

"None we're aware of, ma'am," Jack replied, "This is how we're choosing to spend our free time. Xander's helping us with the finer points."

Faith looked at the guy she'd called eye candy, "You the one that split the line?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Really?"

"Life was the …" she stopped herself at a raised eyebrow from her Watcher, "not good before Linda came along, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"This is way better. Make a difference."

"Yeah."

"You don't say much do ya?"

"Maybe I like the way your voice sounds…" he smiled, catching her by surprise to where she beamed an honest smile instead of a trademark smirk. "And I think you'll like Sunnydale…lots of vamps to dust, a couple of nice diners, don't have to worry about snow getting in the way."

"Wicked, sounds fun. Linda…we goin'?"

"At least at first; it makes good sense to have clear back up when possible."

"So, Silent X, you gonna be there?"

"A few days, we have leave and I'm showing them the town in case we ever need to show up and help."

"Cool."


	24. Chapter 24

Chaotic Existence 24 Food and Fun _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows. **

**Saturday, September 19th, 1998 – Sunnydale Holiday Inn – 3 PM PST**

SG-1 set down the bags for Faith and Linda as the Watcher wheeled her grousing Slayer into the very nice room.

"Now Faith," the Watcher chided, "Just shift over to the bed. You'll be healed enough to move around on your own by tomorrow, but even so I'm repeating for the dozenth time that Doctor Frasier ordered us to keep you inactive until then."

"So you're really not gonna let me go out and patrol?"

"Not until Tuesday night, after all, there already is a resident Slayer…please allow her to do her job without a mistake occurring."

Faith almost pouted, causing SG-1 except Teal'c to smile. The Jaffa and his apprentice Alexander Hammond merely allowed an eyebrow to arch as they nodded approval in synch with one another.

Faith smirked, "You guys practice that?"

"Indeed."

"Well, if I can't do the fighting thing, Linda, can I at least walk when we go to dinner?"

"We'll see…"

Xander had called from the airport earlier so the gang was expecting the young man to show up at Buffy's house at around four to introduce them to his mentors and colleagues, as well as 'to preen, and perchance to brag.'

After Jenny, Rupert, Joyce, Buffy, and Willow were (re)introduced to Jack, Sam, Daniel and T, they headed to the backyard where they found a surprise barbecue was being thrown. Xander turned to Colonel O'Neill. There were some smiles when Joyce had asked after George and Xander passed on 'his best' to her.

"Think it might be a good time to bring in our friends from Boston, Sir?"

"I think it is, Lt, I'll call them and we'll bring them over." He turned to Joyce, "Ma'am, we have two folks that 'know about the nightlife' we'd like to introduce to all of you. We were going to take them out for dinner—"

"Of course, Colonel. You can use my phone…and with teenagers, we have more than enough of everything."

"Okay, then, I'll be back in about twenty minutes everyone. Xander, don't tell them everything before I get back to embarrass you properly."

"Thanks sir. I'll delay as long as I can, but I think I'll start with the egghead stuff and work my way up."

"There ya go…"

Giles broached the subject as everyone took seats, even though Buffy kept eying Teal'c, especially his mid-section.

"Um, how much do they know?"

"They came with my grandfather and picked me up, and they were with me in Boston two days ago. We'll tell you the story when Jack gets back with the new Watcher and Slayer we met there, but Kakistos, Spike and Drusilla no longer exist. Angel stayed to try to pin down and dust Kakistos' second, a master named Trick."

"I take it that's why to one extent or another all of you are showing some signs of injury and fatigue?" the Watcher mused, receiving rueful looks from Danny and Sam in particular.

"Yeah, I'm one big bruise," Xander nodded, "That's why I avoided major huggage with the girls. But we'll be fine in a few days."

Buffy looked a little concerned and put her hand lightly on Xander's shoulder, "You sure, Xan?"

"Yeah, Buff. I'll be fine."

"kay, but before you say anything else, can I ask about why something about Mister T's middle is giving me the wiggins?"

"If the Colonel decides we can tell you something, we will, but just know that it isn't a threat, and T's someone I trust with more than my life. 'Kay?"

Buffy and the others nodded, Giles adding, "So long as we know it isn't a threat, though hopefully Colonel O'Neill will allow a little more information to set our concerns aside."

Buffy interjected, "And how do you mean, more than your life?"

"Well, I was going to wait a while before dropping the big news, but …" he looked to Carter, who nodded reassuringly to indicate the almost completely true version of events could be told. Everyone arranged their chairs for a long story.

"When I first arrived in Colorado, there was a chemical leak that had some different effects on people. There was this woman, a foreign national, and it made the two of us, um, extremely friendly, and many others violent." He paused as he went over the events and the slightly rephrased story, "She ended up badly injured—in a coma for several months and I didn't know what had happened for sure. Then she comes out of the coma, and I find out I'm going to be a new dad."

"Good Lord."

"What!" the rest except Joyce exclaimed. Xander looked at her, so she responded.

"I received a call from George, your grandfather, the other day when I left a message that your mother is getting out of rehab soon, and some Russian relatives of yours have been asking questions. He let a little slip, but nothing in particular, but when you mentioned a woman…"

"Oh, okay. I just didn't want you to be thinking poorly of me, ma'am."

"Don't worry about that Xander, I could never think ill of a Hammond."

Buffy smiled at her mom, and in a sing-song voice, "Mom's got a crush on a general…"

"Buffy," Joyce chided as she blushed. Xander smiled.

"Well, that's okay, ma'am," he caught her look and changed, "I mean, Joyce. I kid him about it a little too. Any way, the reason I can trust him, Buffy, is because not only are SG-1 my teachers that got me through" and he looked at Willow mock-smugly "the Master's in Aerospace Engineering…"

Willow clapped and squealed in delight, then blushed at the attention as Xander continued.

"…and my twin Associates Degrees in Archaeology and Ancient Languages…"

Giles beamed approval, "Good show, Xander. That's remarkable."

"…but my sensei in staff, sword and martial arts," Xander gestured with a slight side-bow to Teal'c who sat straighter and nodded in return, "But because they helped me through the last ten months and especially this new parenthood thing, they're the godparents of little G2."

"G2?" Jenny smiled.

"Well, while he's named George Daniel after grandpa and Daniel, I knew for a nickname the G2 wouldn't just stand for George II, but G-Man Two…"

"Good Heavens, Xander, please don't call either of us that again…" the man smiled in a pleased inclusion, however informally, into the naming.

Come on, G-1…" Xander smiled, then nodded seriously in respect at the man, who nodded back. Joyce picked up the conversation.

"So, how are you getting along with the mother? And what's her name?"

"Well, not too bad, actually. Fathering a kid wasn't my fault…but anyway, her name's Hathor Gold, and, well, the while thing left her a bit messed up in her head—the docs think it might take a couple of years to be pretty close to normal and able to function in society, if ever."

"Good Lord, Xander. I'm so sorry," the Watcher voiced as the two girls sitting to either side of him leaned in to comfort him. "H-how does this?"

"How's it effect me and G2? Well, I've been given full custody as of last week, and right now I'm spending almost all of my time on base and have conned the nurses into much babysitting for me."

Willow smiled wanly as she leaned on his shoulder, "Single dad and college grad, huh Xan?"

"Yeah, never thought either would happen. Heck of a year, Willow," he smiled softly, leaning back into her a little, then sitting up again. "But luckily I have the career thing down and because it happened on base and my job is usually pretty straight-forward, it isn't too hard."

"Who's looking after your son while you're here, Xander?" Joyce asked, then chided, "And why isn't the little one here to be shown off?"

"Well, uh, I kinda wanted to break the news first, and for now, since they have very good facilities on the base, Hathor with help from Grandpa George, is looking after him," Xander smiled. He noticed Buffy had wrapped her hand n his, and he squeezed it a little as Joyce followed up.

"So, any chance of a relationship with the mother?"

"Not really, Joyce," he said, reaching into the wallet for pictures, and passed some around, "As you can tell, I won't say anything to indicate she could be even one year older than the twenty-four she looks, and in the photos you'll see everybody taking turns with the baby. You'll note the one with Teal'c…"

Buffy especially laughed happily as she saw pictures in which Daniel was holding the baby in one arm as they stood behind a pyramid mock up; the archaeologist seemed to be pointing upward as if to lecture the child that aliens built the pyramid.

Hathor seemed to be in hospital scrubs as she seemed to fend off a Twinkie-wielding Xander intent on corrupting the very willing and grasping-for-golden-cake child.

Jack had the baby in a small hockey jersey with miniature stick—baby trying to munch on puck (which team? Sorry that's classified…), while Carter seemed to be reading a book whose cover read, 'Baby's First Astrophysics Primer.'

Grandpa George was holding up G2 who was dressed in a miniature general's uniform as the older man played airplane with him, while Teal'c and an older man had him dressed in a little set of armor with a bulging staff weapon, Teal'c and Bra'tac looking stoic in their matching gear and the baby giving a big sloppy full-body smile only a newborn can manage.

"My god, Xander," Buffy whispered in awe, "You have it all, don't you?"

"Out of Chaos, Order, I guess," he returned softly, amusing Carter, Giles and Willow with that comment, but then softly into her ear, "I just hope to find someone someday to share it all with."

Jack wheeled Faith around the corner of the house at that point, Linda behind them holding a grocery bag that said "Sunnydale Liquors" on the outside. The Colonel called out.

"Hey, Xander, can ya give me a hand here?" the Colonel said, not realizing he was deflating a Moment with Buffy. Xander winked at the blonde girl and got up to help. As they approached the group, the young Lt Hammond made with the introductions, though Giles seemed to recognize Linda.

"Everybody, the lovely lady who considerately brought her own chair, is Faith, who has the same night job as someone else we know…and is not allowed to go patrolling until Tuesday night at the earliest due to injuries. So please don't encourage her until then. The very nice lady that does far more credit to the actual wearing of tweed than our beloved librarian, is Linda. I'm not going to give anyone's last names until you learn the first ones."

Polite smiles and chuckles ensued as he did the rounds and include a 'something' about each to help others remember.

"So Colonel," he continued, "What's in the bag for us underage types?"

"Plenty of sparkling cider for all you young-uns, and a reasonably-priced bottle of champagne for the adults," Jack smiled, "I figured that as you are now a college graduate, and?"

Xander nodded and gestured at the pictures being passed around.

"…and as a new father bragging to the family, a ceremonial toast to your continued good fortune might be in order after dinner. Ma'am," he smiled as he looked to the hostess, "I hope you don't mind. I should have asked, but I'd hoped to make it a surprise."

"That's quite alright, Colonel, the way you've arrange it is quite nice, actually."

The afternoon went well, and after giving the cover that SG-1 was a field team for the placement of not only 'Deep Space' equipment but communications ground units, thus explaining the mix of skills and backgrounds, Jack especially gave the cover story mainline of Xander's misadventures, including the McMurdo and Abydos, Egypt (Antarctic Gate and Abydos the planet) falling on a superior officer but keeping the team alive after the 'avalanche' isolated them for several days.

The group became comfortable with each other, and then they explained how the Boston stuff had gone down, which really lifted Faith's 'cred' in the eyes of the Sunnydale veterans, as well as the 'old-fashion types' gaining an appreciation for the use of guns since the vampires were using them.

Jack smiled as he brought out about a dozen heavy boxes with Teal'c's assistance after the sun went down.

"I know this isn't usually the type of gift one brings to a party, but after Xander managed to leak to me various sizes and measurements, the General and I decided to make sure folks doing their best for us, get the best from us. So, each box has a name on it, so pass it around and open it."

He waited until everybody not from Colorado Springs was in the midst of the opening process, "All-black, but not too commando-looking. You'll note if you go onto the Internet that these normally cost as much as the gross domestic products of small countries, but we got them at cost when the lieutenant here started using various eupha-thingies"

"Euphemisms," Giles, Linda and Willow supplied, and Carter a "Euphemisms, sir."

"…what they said. So the cost is not an issue. The clothing is Kevlar, and we have the inserts for them to cover the very important areas." Jack looked at Joyce, "We want to make sure if the kids go out there, ma'am, they have a better chance of not being hurt. Though they might need to start weightlifting or wearing these normally to build up the ability to wear the extra weight and not tire out a lot."

Joyce at first didn't know what to think, but she knew the man in front of her was sincere about keeping her Buffy and the others safe.

"Thank you, Colonel O'Neill."

"You're welcome ma'am," he said sincerely, then got a devilish twinkle in the eye, "Shall I pass on your compliments to the General?"

Joyce blushed as Buffy smiled at the joking attitude, liking the fact that Xander had a close support group of friends and family that were adult versions of the Scooby Gang. Faith looked around as silence descended.

"So, Iron Beagle promised me lots o' grub…"

"That's Eagle, not Beagle. I'm Air Force…"

"Iron doesn't fly either…"

"I think it's time to burn some meat on the grill, Joyce."

"I hope I can leave you to that duty, Colonel?"

"Believe me when I say my pleasure, ma'am," he said as he finally made a dash to the new grill and implements the Summers had obviously acquired for the occasion, "Not everyday I get the chance to break in another brazier of delight."


	25. Chapter 25

Chaotic Existence 25 Dark Clouds on the Horizon _Author: Tohonomike _ _Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows. **

**Wednesday, September 23****rd****, 1998 – Wolfram & Hart - 10 AM PST**

"Lord Setesh, please come in and have a seat," Holland Manners greeted, "It's been quite a while."

"Yes, it has," responded the Goa'uld in its deep, hollow voice. "Recently my sources have revealed to me that a Chappa'ai has been reactivated in Colorado. I very much wish to leave this world."

"Interesting. There is the possibility we can be of assistance. Another of our clients has recently approached us looking for a means to secure it through infiltration."

"I have my slaves for use as fodder in whatever manner is necessary, fifty of whom can be used for this. What else do you need?"

"Five million dollars, which will be used to transfer weapons to nearby caches, arrange for several of our highest quality teams to participate in both a direct and an infiltration manner. And it will also cover magical as well as technological security both in support of your desired results, as well as to cover your exit cleanly in the event something unforeseeable develops to prevent your passage."

"How soon can you fulfill my needs?"

"We'll aim for Halloween Night; many of our strongest supporters will be available, and it gives us plenty of time to prepare."

"Very well, Holland. Arrange it so I can take my sarcophagus through as well."

To: XLH norad.mil

From: BuffyS Stuff

Hey Xan, miss ya.

How's things going at the job…how's G2? It was great having you back. And I'm so happy for you and how life is going. Anyway, it looks like Willow's going out with Scott Hope. I don't know how serious it is, but I hope it means she can have a little of the normal in her life.

But realizing how good it was to have you back, and remembering how you covered for me as 'boyfriend' back when things were bad…it got me to thinking. Um, Xander, would you go to the Homecoming Dance with me?

I know, you're thinking 'just as friends' but I mean as my real date. It's on Friday, November 6th and I want you there. If you can't or don't want to go, I understand. But it would be great.

Missing You,

Buffy

Xander read the letter, in fact he read it three times before checking his calendar and typing up a request to ensure leave time. Sending that to his current immediate supervisor, Colonel O'Neill in his 2IC capacity, the young man sat back and considered his future. Something that in spite of the last year of training and education, he really hadn't considered in any real way.

Buffy's words a few days before, that he had it all, triggered retrospection more than anything else, but in a way he only needed one more thing, a wife with whom to share his life, and maybe he really would have it all. He had college degrees, a career as an SGC security officer and potential team leader, perhaps even something more considering all of the knowledge and skill that seemed to attach it to his mind and merge in. He already had a healthy son, a grandfather, an aunt and her husband, their kids (so his cousins) and the extended family centered on both Scooby Gang and SG-1.

He knew from his short time in Sunnydale that it would be easy for the echoes of past feelings for Buffy to develop into something meaningful, but could they actually make a future work?

'It's only one dance,' he thought to himself, "I guess nothing will happen between now and then to make it the deciding moment for us."

He realized a moment later, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Kendra and Cassandra came home to find Janet Frasier AKA Mom finishing with dinner. The woman with beautiful large eyes smiled at her two daughters and the way that in spite of a couple years' age difference, they were inseparable. Kendra had had a summer of acclimation to the slightly more normal world of the SGC and doing teenager things whenever possible, the girl was now enrolled as a senior in high school in AP classes. She seemed to make a fair number of friendly acquaintances, and with the large number of Air Force kids, her not being an 'old timer' was nothing new.

Cassie had been thrilled to have a sister, especially one that was going through many of the same things. The two of them had bonded over their new connections and family, and unlike many their ages, participating in some ways in helping the SGC when they could. Cassie mainly by balancing Kendra and 'Mom' and Kendra through her combination security work and as Daniel's apprentice in translations and myths. Janet had been worried about the effect it would have on her schooling and social life, well, until she saw that Kendra had begun to reciprocate Skaara's feelings.

'Ah,' Janet thought again as the two whirlwinds rushed by to their rooms to get ready for dinner, 'Before Xander shoots that Chaos guy as a real danger, I'll have to stall the lieutenant long enough so I can tell the man 'thanks' for my family.'

She served up dinner as she heard the two almost coming back, and let her mind wander some more…how the General's grandson had acted like a big brother to Cassie and Kendra, and how his joking manner seemed to soften the edges of the odd family group that had resulted. And how Kendra and Skaara innocuously seemed to hang around outside the door to Hathor's quarters whenever Xander visited her, and disappeared before he'd leave.

'There must be something about Hammond men that inspires others to be better.'

To: BuffyS XLH norad.mil

Re: Re: Stuff

Buffy,

The answer is … yes. I'll be showing up early Friday morning, and I'll call you when I get in.

Xander.

**An hour later**

To: JoyceS GHammond Norad.mil

Re: Homecoming

Dear Joyce,

It would be my honor and privilege to serve as your escort and co-chaperone to the Sunnydale High School Homecoming. I was rather hoping our young people might hit it off. They're in their own ways very serious and it helps to be in the company of others in similar situations.

And of course the shock to both when they find they're under our scrutiny is worth many a picture, I must agree.

Your Co-Conspirator

George

**Three Hours after that**

To: XLH NORAD.MIL

From: Willow Homecoming!

Wow! I just talked to Buffy and you're going to Homecoming with her? Wow. That's great, Xan. Ever since your visit, she's been a happier Buffy. I hope that it turns out for both of you…maybe like a real relationship ;)

Well, gotta run. I'm heading into class…

Me


	26. Chapter 26

Chaotic Existence 26 Gathering Storm _Author: Tohonomike _ _Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows. **

**October 15****th****, 1998 – Wolfram & Hart - 10 AM PST**

"Senator Kinsey, it has been arranged," Holland Manners smiled as he greeted the front man for the Trust, "And Lord Setesh has managed to cover the expenses we have foreseen."

"Excellent, Holland," the man nodded, "I knew we could count on one of our oldest members to come through when needed. Is there any way to convince Setesh to provide us with a couple dozen of his followers for the outside 'trouble' we're staging?"

"I believe that will be possible, Senator. Will you want to make use of our exchange facilities?"

"Yes, and I've managed to have intercepted over the last couple of weeks, the items you asked for, so I'm hoping to send in the best of my best from here. Maybe my forty best NID operatives. We've called them in from the field to make sure nothing'll be missed."

Oz and Skaara were over at the Frasier house for the third time in two weeks; he smiled at his companions, and exchanged a look of humorous understanding with Doctor Frasier. In the Abydonian's culture, it would be unseemly to show at the house of a potential bride without a male second to show status. Oz and Janet had already agreed to neutrally referee Xander's betting pool in exchange for ten percent of the pot each. Cassie smiled a lot and only kidded her sister when Skaara wasn't around.

Ethan Rayne was delighted to be contracted for quite a bit of money; people with money and 'in the know' that could appreciate his work last Halloween were few and far between. And now Wolfram & Hart had brought him in to Los Angeles where at a party many of the leading forces of darkness in the world thought it might be amusing to sample the Chaos first-hand.

And he'd been told that they'd provide everything.

Mayor Wilkins shook his head in bewilderment as to why his colleagues in Los Angeles had wanted various items of the Slayer's group, but had complied when they'd agreed to provide a mage to help him out with some minor issues the day before Halloween.

'Now, wherever did I put the number to the Milkbar factory…' he mused, 'I think they should start up production in time to meet the Halloween season.'

"So, B, you and X, huh?"

"Well, at least to the dance, Faith," Buffy smiled and sighed a little. "We'll see how it goes from there."

"He's a smooth one, but solid, ya know?"

"Yeah, it took me a while, but…I think I'm ready to try."

Faith nodded quietly; she was interested, but just wasn't ready to believe there were that many guys who were for real. That Jack guy not goin' after that Carter chick seemed like one, since they'd been in the same unit for two years and nothin.' If it turned out X was another, maybe she'd see if they had a friend her age. Couldn't be a sissy, since he'd need to be the back up guy pickin' off the strays while she went after the bigger vamps. But someone regular would make the days go by nicer before it was her time to bite it.

Xander smiled as he left his toddler with his mom; Hathor was still doing quite well, and the two had started to become friends that knew they wouldn't be together. They spoke in the woman's native language, which she confirmed was the 'Ancient' referred to by Ernest Littlefield. She wasn't comfortable around most others, but let Xander relay back and forth with the staff of the SGC. She taught him some of the basic literacy, and discussed what she could remember, and it brought out the memories he'd gotten from her. They talked about the fourteen city-ships that had led colonists outward to unknown areas of this and four other galaxies, and how all but one had returned.

Daniel and the others through Xander's jogged second-hand memories, learned that some eighty thousand years ago, thirteen vessels returned to find that the First Plague had severely diminished their people, and that several cultivated re-evolutions of the species, without the plague-affected genetic material, had been stared so that much of their civilization could be inherited by their 'children.'

But Earth itself was not entirely a desirable place to rebuild; and so leaving two thousand of their people in Central Asia and Southeast Asia, who were unwilling to travel again. The fleet, setting out again, made an effort to let their people land and establish themselves as they pleased, until they'd reached a place close in the galactic center, parked the ships, and gated away.

Daniel asked in fascination, if Xander knew any of the names of the worlds she'd talked about.

"Not really, Daniel, but the peoples' names were a lot like the Greek Constellations, and another I think might have been called Dekhara."

Teal'c looked up, "Indeed, one of our most ancient of worlds, where over ten thousand years ago, legend holds that in the ruins of the Ancients, the first Jaffa received from Ra the first Primta. And thus no longer did the Unas serve as the host-guardians of the Goa'uld young."

"Teal'c, did any of the Ancients survive?"

"Only a few, as legends hold that they were defeated, but that the last of them were driven away forever. That implies at least a few had to have survived if only to be driven away."

Daniel nodded and turned to Xander, "Do you or Hathor have any idea what happened to the Ancients next?"

"No, sorry, Doc, but Hathor, um the host, was taken there, so no further info on that, though there was something about the Cob'lese or other group still around."

"Wow, if nothing else, we're getting a better picture of the things that happened before the Goa'uld. It's too bad your acquired memories are like a library without an index…we have to figure out what we want before we can look for it."

"Have to say, though, when I get my name published under yours for 'cracking' Mayan literacy next May, my expanded degree in Archaeology will make Giles happy. And should also cause a few of the guys who gave you a heck of a time over the alien pyramid stuff some heartburn."

"Yeah, can't say that bothers me too much," Daniel smiled, thinking about reestablishing contacts with former friends and colleagues three years after dropping off the scopes to join the Stargate Program.

The souled vampire decided to give it another couple of weeks, then return home to Sunnydale.

**October 23****rd****, 1998 - ****PLANET PXY-887**

Xander and his security group had been called in to the briefing and had been surprised to be accompanying SG-1 to the planet from which the overdue SG-11 had gone missing. Xander suspected that Kendra's catching the trinium arrow before it had passed into the space occurred by General Hammond standing behind Colonel O'Neill was part of it. The latter officer only suffered minor bruises from where Kendra had had to push him aside to save his life. And it was Oz that'd picked up on the scent of something canine, a type of wolf or else very close.

Colonel O'Neill had grouped Carter as in charge of Daniel, Kendra and Skaara as the investigation team, while he'd personally direct Teal'c, Xander and Oz as the forward team. That meant the other available SGC team not off-world, SG-5, would hold the gate and ensure a line of communication. The research team approached SG-11's base camp, Kendra on point for obvious reasons.

While the others were about a minute behind, the Slayer encountered a black raven sitting on a rock in the middle of the camp. It caws at her several times but before it seems to take off, the girl bows slightly, catching its attention.

"Greetings, Raven. I am Kendra, and those with me intend no harm. Do you understand my speech?"

The bird seemed to consider her words for a minute, and the Vampire Slayer felt herself being examined by the creature. She knew from her studies, and a few encounters whilst still back in Jamaica, that ravens and other animal forms were favored by spirits and other nature beings to observe and sometimes communicate. And her senses did not find evil, but indicated power in the avian before her.

Carter and Daniel entered the camp slowly, hearing the girl speak to someone. They halted and watched as the bird stared at them, then watched as it turned around to see Oz staring back at it.

"Hey," he greeted the bird that smelled somehow more than a bird, "I'm Oz."

The bird looked back at the Slayer, then the Werewolf, cawed quietly and flew up to a branch. Kendra called up to it.

"If you are willing to talk with us later, and maybe tell us where de countrymen of ours be, you are welcome if peaceful," she told the creature, which cawed again and flew off. Daniel looked on in fascination, his mind obviously searching fro precedents, so it was left to Carter to follow up.

"Kendra, Airman, was that really more than just a big black bird?"

"Yes, Cap'tan," Kendra replied, "It had Power. I believe that there are answers of many kinds here."

Oz nodded, then added, "Sir."

Kendra looked around the camp, "This is not what I imagined another world to be like, but this is…"

"Cool?"

"Dat is the word, Oz. Very."

The group searches for another ten minutes, arriving at the conclusion that Captain Carter voices aloud over the radio.

"Sir? It looks like they all stopped what they were doing and just left."

Meanwhile, the forward team had chosen to branch off and head to the blast site first, and it seemed to indicate work simply stopping abruptly. The team had spread out and then back, finding no indication of approach or departure of any kind. Jack was discussing the lack of hard evidence when he noticed a wolf up on a hillside about ten feet behind a seemingly-unaware Lt. Hammond. He moved his gun, but watched and over the radio listened as Xander engaged the beast in conversation of all things.

The young man had sensed the being, and smiled almost in recognition as it was almost the converse of himself the previous year. He didn't turn around at first, but wrapped some duct tape around his radio transmit button.

"Hey friend, not often I get to meet a kindred being. Are you allowed to talk to me?" He smiled and tried to radiate pleasure and friendship as he did. "You have a beautiful form. Is it your original, a glamour, or one you've learned?"

The wolf stared back, then inched forward. Xander held out his hand, palm down and a little towards himself.

"I'm going to sit down on the ground so we can both be more comfortable. Is that alright with you?"

The wolf halted, then Xander felt that it was considered acceptable, so he sat down on a rock sticking up a foot out of the ground. The wolf moved closer and seemed to sense him on many levels.

"You know, that as the uninvited guest, I'm not going to use more than the physical senses out of politeness," he spoke softly, "And in some cultures a gift is traditional, or sharing of food. If you'd like, I have some snacks to share. If not, I understand, but it is meant to be a gesture of friendship."

The wolf sat down on its back legs, as if waiting. Xander reached into his pack and pulled out beef jerky and a twin pack of twinkies when a raven cawed and flew out of the sky and landed over his shoulder to sit next to the wolf.

"Um, next time, please land from where I could see you better. Startling is rather, well, it's not the best thing to do. Okay, um, I know this is a personal question, but do you guys have a people-like form? I don't want to feed a wolf meat if you turn out to be a vegetarian."

The wolf and raven looked into each others' eyes, and an instant later, O'Neill after a flash of white light, couldn't see Xander. But he could hear him.

"Hey…next time warn me, okay? That was actually kinda rude. Hold on and let me make sure the boss can still hear me…Colonel? You there?"

"I'm here lieutenant, but the question is, where are you?"

"I'm not sure…um, I seem to be a bit out of phase with everything else. Oh, so that's what you guys look like? Cool. Oh, Colonel, they indicated they want me to stop transmitting until I can talk to them. Permission to make first contact? They seem to like me ."

"Everybody we come across likes you, lieutenant. These guys aren't going to try mating with you like the snake do are they?"

He waited a moment.

"Sir, that idea seems to make them ill."

"Okay, um, radio us every fifteen minutes to let us know you're okay. And find out about SG-11."

"Yes sir."

Xander turned back to the humanoids with gill-slits instead of noses.

"Oh, I'm Xander, by the way. From Earth, or the Tauri, if you've heard that term before."

"I am Xe-ls, and this is T'akaya."

"Pleased to meet you. I hope," he added with a smile that showed no teeth. He handed them opened snack cakes after taking just a little of each to show they weren't poisoned.

Xe-ls seemed to particularly like the cake, and smiled similarly, "Sweet, but light. A fitting beginning, Xander. If I may, how is it that some of you sense us, and others do not?"

"We've actually interacted with the supernatural, and it wasn't too much of a stretch to believe you were more than you looked."

"One of your companions carries inside of him a larval Goa'uld."

"Teal'c requires its presence to live, but has renounced the Goa'uld and has joined us in trying to eventually get rid of the System Lords and break the power of the Goa'uld."

"We threw off the Goa'uld from this world over a thousand years ago, and do not wish to see their return. We are also unhappy at the presence of those who would interfere with the development of the humans on this world."

"Whoa…I don't think any of us knew folks were here. We found the trinium, which'll help us against the Snakes. And are hoping to mine it."

"Unfortunately, it would interfere with the Salish's evolution as a culture."

"Huh, I can understand that. Would you guys be willing to trade for trinium? It can't just be here in the one place near the gate can it?"

"Such trade could alter the normal development of the Salish, Xander," T'akaya reiterated.

"Well, if you guys could move the Gate and DHD to where you folks are, then the Salish don't need to know we're here, right?"

The shapeshifters looked at each other, Xe-ls speaking, "But what do you offer in trade? We've not engaged in outside contact much in the last few centuries."

"Well, you said the Salish are human?" he received nods, "Well they're probably from Earth, and the arrow that nearly killed two of our leaders seems to show they're from my part of the planet. Well, we could send any Salish elders from our world to talk to you guys about how things have been, including mistakes made, and we've made a lot. That might suggest ways you can keep helping the Salish later on. And we can send you information on the Goa'uld. That way if any of 'em show up in this area of space, you'll be warned. And if you have any ideas of avoiding some really bad mistakes of the industrial period of development, it'd be nice if you'd share some solutions. But I don't know… I'm just a junior member of the group."

Xe-ls and T'akaya looked at each other, the latter voicing an opinion.

"Moving the Gate and engaging in trade offers a good solution for avoiding contamination of Salish culture. And it would be of interest to see if those you believe are their cousins are."

Xander shrugged, "Um, so are you guys just another type of people that can shift shapes, or do you actually maintain a connection to the supernatural?"

Xe-ls considered an answer for a moment, "We are aware of what is around us, but on this world such has been very weak for millenia. On your own?"

"It's still there, and strong, but it remains hidden, like you in your animal forms. But a lot of it is dark. Most of the humans of our world, including our leaders, are unaware. So I'd appreciate you not mentioning it to them; it wouldn't go over well."

"And you and your two companions are touched by this?"

"Yes, and we use our gifts and curses to help others as we can, without drawing too much attention to ourselves. People fear what they don't understand, and when we find those who ARE capable, we let them know."

"Much as we are with the Salish. But right now, your methods of extraction are very destructive, and contrary to how we prefer things and much different than the ways of the Salish."

"So you guys are willing to talk to my leaders about trade?"

"Yes, as the Guardians for the Salish, we will initiate negotiations with your people."

"That's great. Any chance of getting our other guys back?"

T'akaya moved her arms in front of her face, "They are returned to the camp, Xander. Now, even though you are a young one of your people, it is our custom to return gifts with gifts also. We watched you from the Gate, and how the three of you who sensed us without fear carry weapons of a rather low technology level."

"We find that many of the real demons need to be dealt with blades. Don't like it, but…"

"As a gift, we cannot simply hand over weapons, but our gift will be to exchange them for ones we would like you to have if that is alright?"

'Um, sure, that would be nice."

In a flash, the entire SGC group was back at the Gate, gear and all, and Xander sensed a shift in weight on his person. Checking as others looked around in surprise and not seeming to notice him and the aliens, he admired what he'd received. T'akaya smiled.

"Instead of just a one for one, Xander, since you have provided us with hope in our dealings with you, we gave each of you three, a complete set of what you three had."

"Thank you," Xander bowed slightly, hefting in wonder the almost weightless weapons as the confused Oz and Kendra walked over and seemed to sense the three of them slightly as the Gate started to dial home by itself.

"You are welcome. We will accept an ambassadorial party in three days. No guards, please. And no more than a dozen. We will move the Gate elsewhere."

Xander flashed and the others saw him. O'Neill and the others came over.

"Sir? We can send a dozen negotiators, no guards, in three days. The locals will discuss trade with us then. They're going to move the Gate out of this, um, nature preserve so we don't keep spoiling it."

Xander turned to where the aliens had been, "Colonel, if you could keep our people from pointing weapons…Um, Xe-ls, T'akaya? Would you please show yourselves for a moment so they believe me?"

The two aliens popped into view in their humanoid forms. O'Neill gave them a half-wave.

"Howdy folks. So, three days? Anything we should know or bring when our negotiators show up?"

Xe-ls nodded, "No weapons, but the yellow cakes Xander offered as a gesture of friendship would be nice."

"Okay, I think we can manage that…" he responded as they disappeared again. He turned to Xander, "Got 'em hooked on Twinkies, Lieutenant? I suppose there are worse things than having a sweet tooth."


	27. Chapter 27

Chaotic Existence 27 _Author: Tohonomike _ _Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, and the Stargate characters aren't mine either and any other characters or real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows. **

**October 27****th****, 1998**

The SGC was a quiet place; most of the teams had either cycled off-planet on missions, or were on downtime following a flurry of activity that came in the wake of the very lucky trade agreement reached yesterday involving trinium.

To: Willow XLH norad.mil

Hey Wills,

Sorry I've taken so long to get back to you. Ended up having to head off on a field mission to help out some other team. It'll be cool getting back for the prom. As for my feelings for Buffy, wow, I just don't know. I could easily see myself falling for her, but I don't know if it'd work out. If we got together and she went to school here in Colorado Springs, can anyone see the Watchers Council letting her retire the stakes?

Anyway, it's just a dance right? Buffy's made it clear in the past how she feels for me, Willow. We'll have a great time, but I'm sure she just likes the idea of what gifts I've been handed this last year.

Grandpa George has to head off to a conference this weekend, so I'm hoping for a quiet couple of days, maybe take the cousins trick or treating if I don't have to work.

Talk to you later,

Xander

To: XLH norad.mil

From: Willow Xan,

Everything's fine here. And talking to Giles when Buffy's not around, he kind of agrees with you about the Council, but of course offered no opinion on the two of you.

Hey…there have been a bunch of your Russian relatives in town asking questions, but they seem to have left over the last couple of days. I saw your mom at the store yesterday; she looks healthy again. We didn't say anything to each other. Thought you should know.

Willow

**San Quentin Prison**

Lilah Morgan had been assigned 'pickup' duty on one of the very junior lawyers' cases from earlier in the year. The fact that the man had been only sentenced to three years, with the possibility of getting out in mid-January on such clear evidence against their merely-human client had been considered a success. Now she had been assigned to get as much information as possible on a connection to the Setesh case in hopes of finding another exploitable crack.

"Mr. Harris? I'm Lilah Morgan, I'd like to go over some information in depth with you to see if there's anything we can get an overturn on, or at least assure you can justify early release."

**Dinner at the SGC**

SG-1, and "SG-Sunnydale" gathered in the secure quarters where the full families could also share food and interaction. For the first time, Hathor was joining them, and held little 'G2' on her lap before handing him over to 'G-1.'

"General Hammond," the former Goa'uld Queen broached quietly, "Alexander and I have been talking… and think it would be good to honor the custom of your family known as baptism."

The general smiled slightly at her remark then smiled widely at his little at his first great-grandson. Teal'c spoke up.

"I have read of this in the Tauri Bible, AlexanderHammond. It is a good custom, and one must always applaud a young father that seeks to maintain the traditions of his fathers and other ancestors."

Hathor continued, "Alexander has tried to explain to me your religious beliefs and the differences, and the amusing reason why the Hammonds came to be the only Lutherans in a town of Baptists and Catholics."

SG-1 turned to the elder Hammond, who blushed slightly as Xander chuckled.

"After a certain coffee disagreement in a parish hall, the traveling Lutheran Minister was the only one that would have us," the lieutenant smiled.

"I do not recollect coffee being mentioned in the Bible," the Jaffa considered and turned to Daniel Jackson for a cultural rundown. The anthropologist smiled.

"Denominations sometimes split on the degree to which they share fellowship, food and drink being paramount examples—"

O'Neill rolled his eyes, "Space Monkey, stop. I had to deal with all of this in Minnesota. T, starting this weekend, we'll put on National Public Radio's Garrison Keeler program for you, and you'll soon understand how important coffee, red punch and beer are to Lutheran culture."

"A veritable cultural trinity to match that of the religion itself."

"Indeed," Jack smarted off, "And the schisms are on the basis of spending amounts and the strength of beverage in question. Often, this is what truly matters more than faith itself."

Teal'c looked over to see General Hammond torn between painful embarrassment and an outbreak of laughter. He nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"If this is in fact truth, O'Neill, we must determine as godfathers the cultural foundations of the young male placed into our responsibility."

"Did you just ask to go drinking, T?"

"Indeed."

Author's Note: As Hammond was a man of at least generic faith throughout the show, I decided to reflect a little of that in the story. And Jack (from Minnesota) hasn't had enough of a roll in this fic… and thus Lutherans… AKA Keeler-ites… were the designated denomination.


End file.
